My Lovely fairy
by xXxprettyanimeloverxXx
Summary: Si MIKAN ang prinsesa ng fairylandia ay tumakas mula sa kanyang ama dahil ayaw niyang maikasal sa kanyang kababata na si Shiruko. Pumunta siya sa mundo ng mga tao, at doon niya naranasan ang masayng buhay. Nakilala niya si natsume na isang tagalupa at umi


**My Lovely Fairy!!!**

Title

Si MIKAN ang prinsesa ng fairylandia ay tumakas mula sa kanyang ama dahil ayaw niyang maikasal sa kanyang kababata na si Shiruko. Pumunta siya sa mundo ng mga tao, at doon niya naranasan ang masayng buhay. Nakilala niya si natsume na isang tagalupa at umibig siya rito. Pwede kayang magkatuluyan ang isang fairy at isang tao?………. Find out what will happen to the both of them.

MAIN CHARACTERS

Mikan – ang prinsesa ng fairylandia.

Hutaro – tagalupang naging kaibigan ni Mikan.

Ruka – ang soccer player na campus crush at kinababaliwan ni hutaro at Mikan.

Natsume – ang kaibigan ni Ruka at may lihim itong pagtingin kay Mikan.

Haring Reo – ang ama ni Mikan at hari ng fairylandia.

Reyna Yuka – asawa ni Haring Reo, ina ni Mikan at reyna ng Fairylandia.

Prinsesa Yukita – kapatid ni Reyna Yuka at dating kasintahan ni Haring Reo.

Shiruko – ang prinsipeng kababata ni mikan na lihim ba umiibig sa kanya at anak ng mga kaibigan ng hari.

Genres:

COMEDY, DRAMA, FANTASY, AND ROMANCE

CHAPTER 1:

Abala ang buong palasyo sa ika-18 kaarawan ni Prinsesa Mikan.

"Mahal na Prinsesa, okay ka lang ba? may masakit ba sa iyo?" tanong ni Reyna Yuka kay Prinsesa Mikan

"wala pong masakit sa akin, mahal na reyna!" sago ni Mikan

"maiwan na kita!" sabi ni reyna Yuka at umalis na siya.

habang nasa kanyang napakagandang silid si Prinsesa Mikan………

"bakit ganito? dapat masaya ako dahil ngayon ang aking ika-18 kaarawan. bakit hindi ako masaya?" tanong ni Prinsesa Mikan sa kanyang sarili.

"Mahal na Prinsesa, tinatawag ka na ng Mahal na Hari. mayron daw siyang ipahihiwatig sa buong kaharian" sabi ni Hayako ang tagasama ni Mikan.

"susunod na ako hayako!" sabi ni Mikan at nagmadali siyang pumunta sa kanyang ama.

Tumabi si Mikan sa kanyang ina. Nang Makita siya ng mga diwata sa buong kaharian ay agad itong bumati sa kanya ng maligayang kaarawan.

"maligayang kaarawan, mahal na prinsesa!" sigaw ng mga diwata sa buong kaharian.

"maraming salamat sa inyong lahat sa pagdalo niyo sa aking kaarawan at sa inyong mainit na pagbati, salamat!" sabi ni Mikan at ngumiti at kumaway siya sa mga diwata.

Dumating si Shiruko at binati niya si Mikan.

"maligayang kaarawan, Mahal na Prinsesa!" sabi ni Shiruko

"salamat!" sabi ni Mikan.

"nais kong ipahiwatig sa inyong lahat na napagkasunduan namin ng mga magulang ni Prinsipe Shiruko na ipakasal ang Mahal na Prinsesa kay Prinsipe Shiruko!" sabi ng Mahal na Hari

Parang binagsakan ng napakalaking bato si Mikan ng marinig niya ang mga salitang binitawan ng kanyang amang Hari. Nahulog na lang ng kusa ang mga luha sa kanyang mata at lumipad siya patungo sa kanyang silid. Umiyak siya ng umiyak dahil ayaw ng ikasal kay shiruko dahil kaibigan lang ang turing niya rito. Sinundan siya ni reyna Yuka sa kanyang silid at doon nakita niyang umiiyak ang kanyang Mahal na Prinsesa.

"mahal na Prinsesa, bakit ka umalis don. Alam mo bang hindi magandang asal ang inasal mo kanina!" sabi ni reyna Yuka.

"ayoko pong magpakasal kay Shiruko!" iyak ni Mikan

"hindi mo pwedeng baliin ang kautusan ng hari, Prinsesa!"sabi ni Reyna Yuka

"hindi ako magpapakasal kay Shiruko dahil parang kapatid na ang turing ko sa kanya!" sabi ni Mikan habang umiiyak

"Prinsesa, matututunan mo ring mahalin si Shiruko!" sabi ni Yuka

"ayoko talaga! kahit anong mangyari ayokong magpakasal kay Shiruko!" sabi ni Mikan

"ang utos ng Hari ay palaging nasusunod at walang sinuman ang nangahas na baliin ang kautosan ng Hari" sabi ni Reyna Yuka

"hindi siya diyos! isa lang siyang hari at asawa mo lang siya Ina, hindi ka niya alipin! anak lang niya ako at hindi rin niya ako alipin! buhay ko to kaya ako ang masusunod! ayokong maging miserable ang buhay ko, gusto kong maging masaya dahil buong buhay ko palagi ko na lang sinusunod ang Mahal na Hari! gusto kong maging masaya hindi niyo ba yon naiintindihan, gusto kong maging masaya!" galit na sigaw ni Mikan habang umiiyak at yumakap siya sa kanyang ina

"naiintindihan kita anak! kung ayaw mo talagang maikasal kay Shiruko kailangan mong umalis dito" sabi ni Yuka

'' pero saan ako pupunta?'' tanong ni Mikan

''sa lugar na hindi ka masusundan ng mga kawal… sa mundo ng mga tao'' sabi ni yuka

''wala akong kasama'' sabi ni Mikan

''ito ang tandaan mo Mikan! pumili ka ng isang taong mapagkakatiwalaan at yong hindi ka sasaktan! at bago ka umalis pwede bang tawagin mo ko ''ina'' dahil mula nang isilang kita at hanggang ngayon hindi mo ako natawag na ina!' sabi ni reyna Yuka

'maraming salamat! ina!' sabi ni Mikan

'anak ko! magiingat ka' sabi ni Yuka at niyakap niya si Mikan at hinalikan niya ito sa noo

'paalam ina!' sabi ni MIkan at lumipad siya.

dumaan siya sa kanyang bintana para hindi siya makita ng mga kawal. nang malayo-layo na si Mikan, pumunta si Reyna Yuka sa Mahal na Hari.

'mahal na hari! nawawala ang mahal na Prinsesa!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'di ba sinundan mo siya' sabi ng Hari

'oo, pero pagdating ko doon ay wala na siya!' sabi ng reyna

'mga kawal! hanapin niyo ang mahal na prinsesa sa buong kaharian!' sabi ng HAri

hinanap ng mga kawal si Mikan sa buong kaharian pero wala silang nakita.

'mahal na hari! hindi po namin makita ang mahal na prinsesa!' sabi ng mga kawal

'saan kaya pumunta ang mahal na Prinsesa' sabi ng mahal na hari

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 2:

Ginamit ni Mikan ang kapangyarihan niya para makalabas sa fairylandia. Nang makalabas siya sa fairylandia, sa gubat siya nakarating. Pumasok siya sa puno para makalabas siya sa gubat.

'nakakainis namang buhay to. Oh! lord, tuparin niyo naman ang hiling ko na magustohan ako ni Ruka senpai!!" sabi ni Hutaro habang naglalakad sa gilid ng Alice Academy. Nakakita siya ng shooting star.

'wow! shooting star!' sabi ni Hutaro at pinagdikit niya ang mga kamay niya at humiling

'lord! sana may dumating na fairy at tuparin niya one wish ko!' sabi ni Hutaro biglang humangin ng napakalakas at gumalaw ang mga dahon.

'ano kayang nandon?' tanong ni hutaro.

'ay anak ng palaka' sigaw ni hutaro nang may biglang bumagsak sa harapan niya

'aray ko! ang sakit ng likod ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'hay naku! tao lang pala, akala anghel na hulog ng langit! miss okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Hutaro

'obvious ba! hindi ako okay no! bumagsak kaya ako!' sabi ni Mikan

'bakit ka ba nahulog sa sakura tree na yan at saan costume party ka galing! ang ganda ng costume mo ha! pati yong pakpak ang ganda parang totoo' sabi ni Hutaro at hinihila niya ang pakpak ni Mikan

'aray ko' sabi ni Mikan

'parang hinahawakan lang eh! hindi naman ito totoong pakpak! bakit ka nasasaktan!' sabi ni Hutaro

'hinahatak mo kasi ang pakpak ko eh! at hindi ito peke no! pakpak ko talaga ito' sabi ni mikan. tiningnan ni Hutaro ang likod ni Mikan at nakita niyang nakadikit ang pakpak sa likod nito.

'anghel ka ba mula sa langit?' tanong ni Hutaro

'hindi!' sagot ni Mikan

'naku po! wag mo akong kainin! wala pa akong boyfriend, gusto ko pang makapag-asawa, gusto ko pang mabuhay, marami pa akong pangarap, ayokong mamatay na virgin at hindi ako masarap kaya wag mo akong kainin kung ano ka man na nilalang ka!' sigaw ni Hutaro

'hindi ako aswang no!' sabi ni Mikan

'ganon ba! eh ano ka?' tanong ni Hutaro

'isa akong fairy!' sagot ni Mikan

'thank you lord! tinupad niyo agad ang wish ko!' sabi ni Hutaro habang nakatingin sa mga bituin sa langit

'ano nga pala ang pangalan mo?' tanong ni Mikan

'ako nga pala si Hutaro Imai, at your service' sabi ni Hutaro

'natutuwa akong makilala ka! ako nga pala si Prinsesa Mikan' sabi ni Mikan at tumayo siya at inihandog niya ang kanyang kamay kay Hutaro

'nandito ka ba para tuparin ang one wish ko?' tanong ni Hutaro

'hindi no!' sabi ni Mikan

'eh bakit ka nandito?' tanong ni Hutaro pero bigla silang nakarinig ng yapak ng mga taong naglalakad sa direksyon nila.

'magtago ka na, dali! may taong darating!' sabi ni Hutaro pero ng tumingin siya kay Mikan wala na ito 'Mikan, nasaan ka? huy! Mikan! bakit mo ko iniwan?' sabi ni Hutaro

'Hutaro, sinong hinahanap mo diyan at sino ang kausap mo?' tanong ni Kokoro at Yuu

'hinahanap ko kasi ang kaibigan ko!' sagot ni Hutaro

'akala namin, kinakausap mo ang sarili mo' sabi ni Yuu

'hindi ako baliw no!' sabi ni Hutaro

'sige maiwan ka na namin' sabi ni kokoro

nang makaalis na si Kokoro at yuu, nagpakita na si Mikan kay Hutaro.

'saan ka nagpunta?' tanong ni Hutaro kay bMikan

'nagtago lang ako don sa Sakura Tree' sabi ni Mikan

'halika! sumama ka sa bahay ko! baka may makakita pa sa iyo dito eh' sabi ni hutaro at hinila niya si Mikan

'saan ba ang bahay mo?' tanong ni Mikan

'malapit lang dito! bilisan mo!' sabi ni Hutaro

pagkarating nila sa bahay ni Hutaro……….

'dito ka nakatira?' tanong ni Mikan

'bakit? nakakapagtaka ba?' tanong ni Hutaro

'masyado kasing malaki! ikaw lang ba ang nakatira dito?' tanong ni Mikan

'Oo!' sagot ni Hutaro

'nasaan ang mga magulang mo?' tanong ni Mikan

'nasa ibang bansa ang papa ko at ang kuya ko, wala na ang mama ko. Namatay siya ng bata pa ako' sagot ni hutaro

'sino ang kasama mo?' tanong ni Mikan

'wala, ako lang dito!' sagot ni Hutaro

'ganun ba' sabi ni Mikan

'ikaw, saan ka galing?' tanong ni Hutaro

'sa fairylandia ako galing, ako ang kanilang prinsesa!' sabi ni Mikan

'bakit ka nandito?' tanong ni Hutaro

'hinila mo ako dito!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi! hindi! hindi! ang ibig kong sabihin, bakit ka pumunta dito sa amin?' tanong ni Hutaro

Bahagya siyang nalungkot 'tumakas lang ako sa amin' sagot ni Mikan

'bakit?'tanong ni Hutaro

'kasi gusto ng ama kong Hari na ipakasal ako sa aking kababata na si Prinsipe Shiruko, ayoko siyang pakasalan dahil parang kapatid na ang turing ko sa kanya at ayokong magpakasal sa nilalang na hindi ko naman mahal!' sabi ni Mikan

'wag kang mag-alala, tutulongan kita!' sabi ni hutaro

'talaga!' sabi ni Mikan

'Oo, but in one condition?' sabi ni Hutaro

'anong condition?' tanong ni Mikan

'may one wish kasi ako na gustong matupad!' sabi ni Hutaro

'at gusto mong tuparin ko para sa iyo!' sabi ni mikan

'Oo!' sabi ni Hutaro

'kahit ano tutuparin ko para sa iyo! pero isa lang ha!' sabi ni Mikan

'ang first wish ko…sana mapa-ibig ko si Ruka senpai' sabi ni Hutaro

'Hutaro.. Hindi ko kasi pwedeng gawin yan!' sabi ni mikan

'bakit?' tanong ni Hutaro

'kasi hindi ko sakop ang puso ng iba! kailangan ikaw ang gumawa ng paraan para mapaibig mo siya!' sabi ni Mikan

'okay! mag-wi-wish na lang ako sa iyo kapag kailangan ko na!' sabi ni Hutaro

'pwede bang dito ako tumira para may kasama ka!' sabi ni Mikan

'pwede!' sabi ni Hutaro

'pwede mo ba akong turuan na mamuhay bilang isang normal na tao!' sabi ni MIkan

'pwedeng-pwede! halika!' sabi ni Hutaro

dinala niya si Mikan sa kwarto niya at pinahiram niya ito ng mga damit………

'ito isuot mo to!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ano ba to?' tanong ni Mikan

't-shirt' sabi ni Hutaro

'hello! may pakpak po ako! hindi ko to kayang isuot!' sabi ni Mikan

'itago mo muna yan!' sabi ni Hutaro

'sige! pero paano ako makakalipad' sabi ni Mikan

'wala po tayo sa fairylandia mo! nandito ka sa mundo namin! walang taong lumilipad sa panahong ito, kapag may nakita sa iyo na lumilipad ka! iisipin nila na manananggal ka atsaka marunog ka naman maglakad kaya maglakad ka!' sabi ni hutaro

'sige"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 3:

Nagmamadali si Hutaro kasi 7:00 o'clock na ng umaga, late na siya sa school.

'saan ka pupunta?' tanong ni Mikan

'mag-aaral ako!' sabi ni Hutaro

'pwedeng sumama! gusto kong mag-aral kasama mo!' sabi ni MIkan

'gusto mo talagang mag-aral kasama ko!' sabi Ni Hutaro

'Oo naman! masaya bang mag-aral?'tanong ni Mikan

'grabe! super saya! halika! isasama kita para ipasok kita sa Alice Academy" sabi ni Hutaro

Ipinasok ni Hutaro si Mikan sa Alice Academy at natanggap naman ito dahil matalino siya.

'sige, maiwan na kita! ipapasok ka nila mamaya sa classroom ko!' sabi ni Hutaro at iniwan na nira si Mikan

Sakura ang ibinigay na apelyido ni Hutaro kay Mikan dahil bumagsak siya mula sa Sakura tree.

'Class! good morning! may new classmate kayo! pinsan siya ni Hutaro! Mikan, halika na!' sabi ni Narumi at pumasok si Mikan at pinakilala niya ang sarili niya

'Good Morning! ako nga pala si Mikan Sakura, pinsan ni Hutaro at sana maging kaibigan ko kayong lahat!' sabi ni Mikan

'Hutaro! pinsan mo! ang ganda niya!' sabi nina kokoro at Yuu.

'Siyempre!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ipakilala mo ako mamaya sa kanya ah!' sabi ni yuu

'ako rin' sabi ni Kokoro

'Mikan! dito ka maupo sa tabi ko!' sabi ni Hutaro

lumapit si Mikan kay Hutaro at naupo siya katabi ntio.

'Mikan, ito nga pala si Yuu at Kokoro mga kaibigan ko' sabi ni Hutaro

'natutuwa akong makilala kayo Yuu at Kokoro' sabi ni Mikan

'ganun din kami!' sabi ni Yuu at kokoro

'Hi! Mikan! ako nga pala si Anna Omenomiya' sabi ng isang Babae na lumapit sa kanila

'ako si Nonoko Ogasawara'

'natutuwa kaming makilala ka, Mikan!' sabi ng mga bagong kaibigan ni Mikan

'ganun din ako!' sabi ni Mikan

Napakasaya ni Mikan sa bago niyang buhay!

'sana naging tao na lang ako!' sabi ni Mikan sa isipan niya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 4:

Habang naglalakad si Mikan at Hutaro, nakita nila ang campus crush na si Ruka Nogi. Nang Makita ni Hutaro si Ruka tumibok ng napakabilis ang puso niya.

'naku, si Ruka senpai! Mikan tulongan mo ko hindi ako makahinga!' sabi ni Hutaro at hinimatay siya. Actually, umaarte lang siya na hinimatay para mabuha siya ni Ruka.

'Hutaro, gumising ka! anong nangyari sa iyo' sabi ni Mikan

lumapit sa kanila si Ruka…….

'anong nangyari sa kanya, Miss?' tanong ni Ruka

'hindi daw siya makahinga at bigla na lang siyang hinimatay! tulungan mo siya please! Hindi ako mabubuhay kapag wala siya!' sabi ni Mikan

'dalhin natin siya sa infirmary!' sabi ni Ruka at binuhat niya si Hutaro

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinala nila si Hutaro sa infirmary.

'salamat sa tulong mo….. sino ka nga pala?' tanong ni Mikan

'walang hiya ka Mikan. Wala kang karapatan kausapin si Ruka ko' sabi ni Hutaro sa isipan niya habang nakasilip

'hindi mo ako kilala?' nagtatakang tanong ni ruka

'sorry kasi! Bagong student lang kasi ako eh! kaya hindi kita kilala!' sabi ni Mikan

'ako si Ruka Nogi at ikaw si ….?' sabi ni Ruka

'Mikan Sakura….' sabi ni Mikan at kinamayan niya si Ruka

'wala ka ring karapatan na hawakan siya! Ako lang dapat!' sabi ni Hutaro sa isipan niya

'aray ko ang sakit ng ulo ko' sabi ni Hutaro nang magising siya kunwari

'Mikan, anong nangyari?' tanong ni hutaro

'Hinimatay ka kasi kaya dinala ka naming dito sa infirmary'sabi ni MIkan

'sino ang nagdala sa akin dito?' tanong ni hutaro

'ako ang nagdala sa iyo dito' sabi ni Ruka

's-s-sa-l-l-la-mmmat' sabi ni Hutaro at napakapula ng mukha dahil hihimatayin talaga siya sa hiya.

'walang anuman!' sabi ni Ruka

'Hutaro kaya mo yan! kaya mo yan!' sabi ni Hutaro sa isipan niya 'ako nga pala si Hutaro Imai' sabi ni Hutaro kay Ruka

'ikaw pala si Hutaro Imai, nice to meet you! marami akong naririnig tungkol sa iyo!' sabi ni Ruka habang nakangiti

'ano naman ang mga naririnig mo tungkol sa akin?' tanong ni Hutaro

'anak ng isa sa pinakamayaman sa buong japan, matalino, maganda, marami daw ang nagbibigay ng love letters sa iyo, marami din daw ang nanliligaw sa iyo at mahilig ka daw sa sport na soccer' sabi ni Ruka

'wow! ang dami mo pa ang alam sa akin! I'm one of your fans! Ang galing mo kasing maglaro ng soccer' sabi ni Hutaro

'naglalaro ka ng soccer?' tanong ni Mikan

'Oo, sige! may practice pa kami eh!' sabi ni Ruka at umalis na siya para magpractice

'ang cute talaga niya!!!!!!!' sabi ni Hutaro

'Oo nga, napakagentleman pa niya! I think! CRUSH ko na siya!' sabi ni Mikan

'ano? hindi pwede! dahil dati ko na siyang CRUSH!' sabi ni Hutaro

'bakit boyfriend mo ba siya?' tanong ni MIkan

'hindi pa, pero malapit na!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ah basta! Pai-ibigin ko siya!'sabi ni MIkan

'nagpakahirap akong umarte para lang mabuhat niya ako! At ikaw wala ka man lang ginawa' sabi ni Hutaro

'kung ganun nagpapanggap ka lang kanina!' sabi ni Mikan

'eh ano ngayon! Humph! When it comes to love, friendship is fragile!! sorry ka na lang Mikan pero akin si Ruka!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ah basta! kung sino ang magugustohan ni Ruka-senpai siya ang mananalo!' sabi ni Mikan

'manood tayo ng practice nila!' sabi ni Hutaro

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Naupo sila sa damuhan para manood ng practice ni Ruka….

'Ruka senpai….' sigaw ni Hutaro. chini-cheer

Habang nanonood, napansin ni Mikan ang lalaking dark raven hair at dark orbs ang palaging bumabantay kay Ruka.

'sino kaya ang lalaking yon na palaging nakabantay kay Ruka-senpai! nakakainis siya!' sabi ni Mikan

sinipa ng lalaki may dark raven hair at dark orbs ang bola at pero hindi yon pumasok sa goal kundi tumama sa ulo ni Mikan.

umiikot ang paningin ni Mikan nang tamaan siya ng bola sa ulo.

'Natsume! may natamaan ka na naman!' sabi ni Ruka at pumunta siya kina Hutaro

'naku po! ilang beses ng nangyayari to ah!' sabi ni Natsume at sinundan niya si Ruka para tingnan kung okay lang ang tinamaan ng bola.

nang nakita ni Hutaro na papalapit si Ruka….

'Naku si Ruka-senpai sigurado akong bubuhatin niya si Mikan! hindi ako papayag' sabi ni Hutaro sa kanyang isipan.

'Mikan, okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Ruka nang Makita niya si Mikan na walang malay sa damuhan

'Ruka-senpai tulungan mo ko! hindi ako makahinga!' sabi ni Hutaro para siya ang tulungan ni Ruka

'naku po! patay na yata!' sabi ni Natsume nang Makita niya si Mikan na umiikot ang paningin.

'wag ka ngang magsalita ng ganyan, buhatin mo siya! dalhin natin siya sa infirmary' sabi ni Ruka

inalalayan ni Ruka si Hutaro sa infirmary at binuhat ni Natsume si Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habang nasa infirmary binantayan nilang tatlo si Mikan nang managinip ito….

'ama! ayokong magpakasal kay Shiruko! ayoko talaga! ina! ina! tulungan mo ko!' sabi ni Mikan habang tulog at umiiyak

'ano bang pinagsasabi niya?' tanong ni Natsume

'alam niyo kasi! tumakas si Mikan sa ama niya dahil gusto niya siyang ipakasal sa kababaa niya na si Shiruko' sabi ni Hutaro

'kawawa naman siya!' sabi ni Ruka

tinitigan na lang ni Natsume si Mikan sa mukha at pinunas niya ang mga luhang nahuhulog sa mata ni Mikan.

Nang magising si Mikan, si Natsume ang una niyang nakita….

'Sino ka?' tanong ni Mikan

'ako si Natusme! yong sumipa ng bola na tumama sa iyo! sorry ah!' sabi ni Natsume

'okay na ako! kaya apology accepted' sabi ni Mikan

'salamat!' sabi ni Natsume. Nakakita siya ng luha sa pisngi ni Mikan kaya pinunas niya ito.

Namula ang mukha ni Mikan dahil yon ang unang pagkakataon na may humawak sa mukha niya.

'anong ginagawa mo?' tanong ni Mikan

'pinunas ko lang ang luha na nasa pisngi mo!' sabi ni Natsume ' ang kinis ng mukha niya!' sabi ni Natsume sa isipan niya

'luha! Umiyak ba ako!?'tanong ni Mikan

'Oo at nagsasalita ka pa nga habang tulog eh!' sabi ni Natsume

'anong mga sinabi ko?'tanong ni Mikan

'sabi mo "ang sarap ng noodles! gusto ko pang kumain ng noodles" yon ang sabi mo' sabi ni Natsume kay Mikan habang ginagalaw niya ang mata niya sa iba ibang direksyon

'sinungaling!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi ako nagsisinungaling no! at bakit mo nasabing nagsisinungaling ako!' sabi ni Natsume

'alam ko! dahil hindi pa ako nakakakain ng noodles' sigaw ni Mikan

'hindi ka pa nakakain ng noodles?' nagtatakang tanong ni Natsume

'Oo!' sabi ni Mikan.

Pinagtawanan siya ni Natsume 'saan ka ba galing ha? sa ibang planeta! Kahit saan dito sa mundo makakakain ka ng noodles pero ikaw hindi pa nakakain ng noodles! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!' sabi ni Natsume habang tawa ng tawa

Nainis sa kanya si Mikan kaya itinapon niya sa mukha nito ang unan. Pero tawa parin ng tawa si Natsume.

'Nakakainis ka!' sabi ni Mikan at iniwan niya si Natsume

'oh anong problema non!' sabi ni Natsume pero tawa parin siya ng tawa

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------CHAPTER 5:

Si Mikan ay naglalakad gilid ng soccer field ng tamaan siya ng bola….

'aray ko!' sabi ni Mikan habang hawak ang ulo niya

'sorry!' sabi ni Natsume ,

'ikaw na naman! Sinasadya mo bang tamaan ako ng bola!' sabi ni Mikan

'nasaktan ka ba?' tanong ni Natsume

'obvious ba!' sabi ni Mikan

'halika! ililibre kita!' sabi ni Natsume at hinila niya si Mikan sa canteen at umorder siya ng dalawang bowls ng noodles

'ano to?' tanong ni Mikan

'noodles!' sabi ni Natsume

'bakit mo ako pinakakain ng noodles?' tanong ni Mikan

'di ba sabi mo hindi ka nakakain ng noodles! Sige na wag ka ng mahiya! Masarap yan no!' sabi ni Natsume at nilagyan niya ng sauce ang noodles ni Mikan at hinalo-halo niya yon.

'masarap ba talaga?' tanong ni Mikan

'masarap ito no! ito tikman mo' sabi ni Natsume at sinubuan niya si Mikan ng noodles

'wow! Delicious!' sabi ni Mikan

'ito pa!' sabi ni Natsume at sinubuan pa niya si Mikan

'kumain ka na! wag mo na akong subuan!' sabi ni Mikan

'okay!' sabi ni Natsume at kumain silang dalawa ng noodles

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Habang nagsasaya si Mikan sa mundo ng mga tao, nagkakagulo ang buong fairylandia sa paghahanap sa kanya!

'kumusta na kaya ang mahal na Prinsesa?' sabi ni Reyna Yuka at nagaalala ito sa kanyang anak.

'kailangan nating mahanap ang Prinsesa sa lalong madaling panahon! Kung hindi, hindi matutuloy ang kasal nila ni Prinsipe Shiruko' sabi ni Hari

'kasal pa rin ang nasa isip mo! Hindi natin nakakasama ang anak natin ng halos apat na buwan, nag-aalala ako tapos ikaw kahihiyan mo pa rin ang iniisip mo!' sabi ni Yuka at tinalikuran niya ang Hari sa inis na naramdaman niya rito

'Mahal na Hari! Hindi pa po ba natatagpuan si Prinsesa Mikan?' tanong ni Shiruko

'matatagpuan din namin siya!' sabi ni Haring reo

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Si Mikan ay nagluto ng Obento para kay Ruka at Natsume.

'anong niluluto mo?' tanong ni Hutaro

'obento para kay Ruka senpai at Natsume senpai!' sabi ni Mikan

'Marunong ka pa lang magluto!' nagtatakang tanong ni Hutaro kay Mikan

'madali lang magluto no! lalo na kung binabasa mo ang mga instruction!' sabi ni Mikan

'mukhang masarap ah!' sabi ni Hutaro

'kapag natikman ito ni Ruka senpai! Sigurado akong hahanap-hanapin niya ang luto ko! At maiisip niya na bagay kaming dalawa!' sabi ni Mikan

'kami ang bagay! Hindi kayo!' sabi ni Hutaro

'blah blah blah! Wala akong pakialam sa sasabihin mo!' sabi ni Mikan

'he! Hindi ako pagpapatalo sa iyo!' sabi ni Hutaro

Pagkarating nila sa School. Inabangan ni Mikan si Ruka at Natsume para ibigay niya ang obento na niluto niya para sa kanila.

Unang lumapit si Hutaro kay Ruka at may ibinigay siya ditong obento(lunch). Nagtaka si Mikan kung saan galing yon.

'Ruka-senpai! Obento para sa iyo! Niluto ko to para sa iyo' sabi ni Hutaro

'Salamat!' sabi ni Ruka at tinanggap niya ang obento

'Ruka-senpai' sabi ni Mikan habang papalapit kay Ruka

Hinarang ni Hutaro ang paa niya sa daan para madapa si Mikan. Nadapa si Mikan at nayakap niya si Ruka. Namula ang mukha niya dahil nahiya siya.

'sorry, Ruka Senpai!' sabi ni Mikan

'Okay lang yon! Ayos ka lang ba!' sabi ni Ruka

'Ang bilis ko namang makarma!' sabi ni Hutaro sa isipan niya

'Yo! Good morning!' sabi ni Natsume

'Good morning! Natsume-senpai' sabi ni Mikan

'Para sa iyo! Ruka-Senpai! Obento, ako mismo ang nagluto nito!' sabi ni Mikan at ibinigay niya ang obento kay Ruka at tinanggap yon ni Ruka

'Hindi mo ba ako bibigyan ng Obento?' sabi ni Natsume

'Siyempre meron!, ito para sa iyo! Ako rin ang nagluto niyan! Yan ang kapalit ng paglibre mo sa akin' sabi ni Mikan

'Wow! Salamat! Kakainin ko to mamaya' sabi ni Natsume

'Sige! Papasok na kami!' sabi ni Ruka

'Sige! See ya!' sabi ni Hutaro habang kumakaway kay Ruka

'Saan galing ang obento na yon! Hindi ka naman nagluto ah!' sabi ni Mikan

'Binili ko yon sa Restaurant' sabi ni Hutaro

'Ikaw talaga! Niloloko mo si Ruka senpai! Mabuti pa ako di ko siya niloloko!' sabi ni Mikan

'blah blah blah! Whatever!' sabi ni Hutaro dahil ayaw niyang makipagtalo kay Mikan

Pagkatapos ng practice nina Natsume, kinain niya ang obento na niluto ni Mikan.

'matikman nga!' sabi ni Natsume at tinikman niya ang obento.

'wow! Ang sarap ah! pwede na siyang mag-asawa!' sabi ni natsume at kinain niya ang obento na niluto ni Mikan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Kahit na masaya si Mikan sa mundo ng mga tao, hindi pa rin niya maalis sa isipan niya kung ano ang nangyayari sa fairylandia. Nag-aalala siya sa kanyang ina.

'kumusta na kaya si Ina? Sana okay lang siya!' sabi ni Mikan

'oh! Nag-eemot ka na naman diyan! Wag kang mag-alala! Sigurado akong okay lang ang mother mo! Kasi siya ang reyna hindi siya sasaktan ng hari!' sabi ni Hutaro

'sana nga!' sabi ni Mikan

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Back to fairylandia

'mahal na Prinsesa! Sana ayos lang ang kalagayan mo! Wala sanang masama ang nangyari sa iyo!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'Reyna Yuka!' tawag ng Hari

'bakit?' tanong ni Reyna Yuka

'kailangan nating mag-usap!' sabi ng Hari

'saan ba ang posibleng lugar na pwedeng puntahan ni Prinsesa Mikan?' tanong ni Haring Reo

'hindi ko alam!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'alam mo! Sabihin mo na sa akin!' sabi ng Hari at hinawakan niya sa kamay ang reyna ng napakahigpit.

'hindi ko sabi alam eh! At kung alam ko man hindi ko sasabihin sa iyo!' sabi ng reyna

'kung ganun alam mo nga! Sabihin mo na!' sabi ng hari

'ayoko! Hindi ako papayag na gawin mong miserable ang buhay ng anak ko gaya ng ginawa mo sa akin!' sabi ng reyna

Sinampal ng hari ang reyna.

'masaya ka na ba, ha! Kung hindi pa, sampalin mo ko uli!' sabi ng Reyna

Binitiwan ng hari ang reyna at umalis na ito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6:

Biglang nakaramdam bg pangamba si Mikan at hindi niya alam kung bakit.

'okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Natsume kay Mikan

'ha! Okay lang ako!' sabi ni Mikan

'ang sarap ng obento na niluto mo ah! ipagluto mo ako ulit ha!' sabi ni Natsume

'kapag may time ako!' sabi ni Mikan

Napansin ni Natsume na palaging nakatingin si Mikan kay Ruka

'huy! Baka matunaw si Ruka!' sabi ni Natsume

'ano ka ba?' sabi ni Mikan

'may gusto ka kay Ruka no!' sabi ni Natsume

'bakit may masama ba? Napakagentle man niya, napakabait at higit sa lahat napakagwapo niya' sabi ni Mikan

'bakit gwapo rin naman ako ah at cute pa!' sabi ni Natsume

'cute..cute ka diyan! Ruka-Senpai' sabi ni Mikan

Madaling araw pa lang ay nagluto si Mikan ng lunch para kay Ruka at Natsume. Nagluto siyia ng beef steak para kay Ruka at Noodles para kay Natsume.

Gaya ng dati nauna si Hutaro na magbigay ng lunch kay Ruka at kagaya pa rin ng dati binili niya yon sa restaurant. Kasama ni Ruka si Natsume at magkatabi sila nang dumating si Mikan. Tumatakbo ito palapit sa kanila, biglang natapilok si Mikan at nasalo siya ni Natsume pero ang noodles na dala niya ay natapon din kay Natsume sa ulo at nabuhos ang beefsteak na niluto niya sa kanya.

'wow! Ang sarap. Ang ganda ng pagkakabigay mo!' sabi ni Natsume

'naku sorry! Di ko sinasadya!' sabi ni Mikan

'okay lang! pero wala akong dala na extrang damit! Ang lagkit!!' sabi ni Natsume

'sige mauna na tayo! Ruka-senpai!' sabi ni hutaro at hinila niya si Ruka sa school. Naiwan na basing-basa si Natsume at Mikan.

'ano nang isusuot ko niyan! Ang layo pa naman ng bahay ko dito' sabi ni Natsume

'halika pahihiramin kita ng damit ng kuya ni Hutaro! Malapit lang dito ang bahay nila' sabi ni Mikan

Kumuha ng damit si Mikan sa wardrobe ng kuya ni Hutaro. Nakapili siya ng isang jeans at T-shirt at nilagay niya yon sa upuan.

'pwedeng makigamit ng shower!' sabi ni Natsume

'diyan ka magshower sa kuwarto ng kuya ni Hutaro dahil gagamitin ko ang shower sa dito!' sabi ni Mikan

' okay!' sabi ni Natsume

Nagshower si Mikan sa kwarto niya at nagshower naman si Natsume sa kwarto ng kuya ni Hutaro. Tapos ng magshower si Natsume pero hindi niya alam kung saan nilagay ni Mikan ang dami na hiniram niya kaya pumasok siya sa kwarto ni Mikan.

'Mikan, saan mo nilagay ang T-shirt at jeans?' tanong ni Natsume. Lumabas si Mikan na nakatuwalya lang. natakot siya ng Makita niya si Natsume na nasa loob ng kwarto. Muntik ng mahulog ang tuwalyang nakapalibot sa katawan niya buti na lang mahigpit ang hawak niya don.

'aahh, anong ginagawa mo dito?' sigaw ni Mikan. Namula ang pisngi ni Natsume nang Makita niya si Mikan na nakatuwalya lang. hindi niya maalis ang tingin niya rito pero pumikit siya para hindi matakot si Mikan.

'sorry! sorry! sorry! Gusto ko lang itanong kung saan mo nilagay ang mga damit?' tanong ni Natsume habang nakapikit

'andon sa sofa!' sabi ni Mikan at lumabas si Natsume.

'sorry!' sabi ni Natsume bago siya lumabas habang nakapikit

Nang makalabas si Natsume, hindi mawala sa isipan niya ang hugis ng katawan ni Mikan. Napakabilis ng tibok ng puso niya at napakapula ng mukha niya.

Habang papunta sa Alice Academy, hindi kayang tumingin ni Mikan kay Natsume. Nahihiya siya. At ganun din si Natsume, natatakot siya na baka mag-isip ng masama si Mikan.

'Mikan!,sorry nga pala ah!! Hindi ko talaga sinasadya!' sabi ni Natsume

'o-okay lang yon! Wala ka naman sigurong nakita diba!' sabi ni Mikan

'Oo-oo-oo wala akong nakita maliban sa balat mo sa legs na butterfly!' sabi ni Natsume

'akala ko ba wala kang nakita!' sabi ni Mikan at binatukan niya ito sa ulo

'yon lang naman ah!' sabi ni Natsume

'hmph! Sinungaling!' sabi ni Mikan at nagmadali siyang lumakad para iwan si Natsume.

'teka! Hintayin mo ko!' sabi ni Natsume

'manigas ka diyan!' sabi ni Mikan at tumakbo siya ng mabilis.

Sinundan agad siya ni Natsume, nahabol niya ito agad dahil mabilis siyang tumakbo. Pero nadapa si Natsume at nasugatan siya sa kamay.

'aray ko!' sabi ni natsume habang hawak ang kamay niyang nasugatan.

'okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Mikan

'kasalanan mo to eh! Kung hinintay mo lang ako hindi ako madadapa!' sabi ni Natsume

'ang laki-laki mo na, nadadapa ka pa! payatot!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi ako payatot! na-off balance lang ako!' sabi ni Natsume

'akin na nga yan!' sabi ni Mikan at hinawakan niya ang kamay ni Natsume na nasugatan.

Pumunta sila sa isang fountain at hinugasan niya don ang kamay ni Natsume. Ang saya ni Natsume kapag kasama niya si Mikan at hindi niya alam kung bakit. Tinatanong niya sa sarili niya kung bakit. Titig siya dito ng titig habang hinuhugasan nito ang kamay niya. Napansin ni Mikan na nakatitig si Natsume sa kanya.

"may dumi ba ako sa mukha?' tanong ni Mikan

'ah! w-wala' sabi ni Natsume

'eh bakit ka nakatitig sa akin!? ' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi ako nakatitig sa iyo ah!' sabi ni Natsume

Kumuha ng band aid si Mikan at nilagyan niya ng band aid ang sugat nito.

'ayan ha! Wala na akong atraso sa iyo! Ginamot na kita!' sabi ni Mikan

'Oo na!' sabi ni Natsume

Naglakad na papuntang academy si Mikan. Naiwang nakatunganga si Natsume at narealize niya na…….

'that's it! I like her!' sabi niya

'huy! Natsume bilisan mo ! payatot ka talaga!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi ako payatot sabi eh!'' sabi ni Natsume at humabol siya kay Mikan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7:

Nagluto si Mikan ng lunch ulit para kay Ruka pero wala siyang niluto para kay Natsume.

'sa lunch ko na lang ito ibibigay sa kanya baka madapa na naman ako!' sabi ni Mikan sa isipan niya.

Nang lunch na nga pumunta siya sa soccer field para ibigay kay Ruka ang lunch na niluto niya para rito.

'Ruka-senpai! Para sa iyo!' sabi ni Mikan

'ah salamat!' sabi ni Ruka

'halika doon tayo!' sabi ni Mikan at umupo sila ni Ruka sa damuhan. Sinundan sila ng devilish look ni Hutaro. Sinundan sila ni Natsume sa damuhan at sumunod sa kanya si Hutaro.

'nakakainis ka talaga Mikan! Palagi mo na lang akong inuunahan' sabi ni hutaro sa Isipan niya.

'Ruka senpai! Gusto mong subuan kita! Say ah!' sabi ni Mikan at sinubuan niya si Ruka.

'salamat' sabi ni Ruka habang punong puno ang bibig niya.

'ito pa!' sabi ni Mikan at susubuan niya si Ruka pero inagaw ni Natsume and kamay niya at kinain niya ang pagkain na dapat sana ay isusubo niya kay Ruka.

'ang sarap! Ang galing mo talagang magluto!' sabi ni Natsume

'ano bang ginagawa mo dito Natsume! Humanda ka sa akin mamaya!' sabi ni Mikan sa isipan niya

'ah! Ruka-senpai! Ito ang tubig inumin mo! Pagod na pagod ka na kasi eh!' sabi ni Mikan at may nilabas siyang mineral water sa bag niya para ibigay kay Ruka pero biglang nabilaukan si Natsume kaya inagaw niya ang mineral water kay Mikan at ininom niya lahat kaya naubosyon.

'sinasadya mo talaga ito, Natsume!!!!!!!!!!' sigaw ng isipan ni Mikan.

'ang init talaga!' sabi ni Ruka at Natsume habang hinahaplos ang mga noo sa init.

Naglabas ng towel si Mikan para ibigay kay Ruka pero kinuha din yon ni Natsume.

'salamat sa towel! ha!' sabi ni Natsume at pinunas niya ang pawis niya sa towel at ibinigay niya yon kay Mikan.

'patay ka talaga sa akin mamaya!' sabi ni Mikan sa isipan niya.

Binigyan ni Hutaro si Ruka ng towel 'Ruka-senpai ito towel para sa iyo!' sabi ni Hutaro

'oh! Salamat Hutaro! Ang bait mo talaga!' sabi ni Ruka.

'walang anuman!' sabi ni HUtaro

'akala mo mai-isahan mo ko ha! Buti na lang andiyan si Natsume' sabi ni Hutaro sa isipan niya 'teka, may gusto kaya si Natsume kay Mikan?'tanong ni Hutaro sa sarili niya at tiningnan niya si Natsume na nakatitig kay Mikan. 'tama ang hinala ko!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ano bang sinasabi mo diyan?' tanong ni Mikan

'wala sabi ko pangit ka!' sabi ni Hutaro

'hindi ako pangit no! baka ikaw!' sabi ni Mikan

'sige! Magpa-practice pa kami!' sabi ni Ruka

'sige Mikan! Pakainin mo ako ulit ng luto mo! Ang sarap eh!' sabi ni Natsume at umalis na siya

'humanda ka sa akin mamaya!' sabi ni Mikan

'alam mo Mikan! Bagay kayo ni Natsume' sabi ni Hutaro

'si Natsume! Never! He's not my type' sabi ni Mikan

'blah blah he's not my type!' sabi ni HUtaro para inisin si Mikan

'basta patay sa akin ang Natsume na yan!' sabi ni Mikan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pumasok si Mikan sa academy ng nagiisa dahil pinauna siya ni Hutaro…….nang Makita niya si Natsume

'humanda ka sa akin ngayon!' sabi ni Mikan

'huy! Natsume' sigaw ni Mikan

Nang Makita ni Natsume si Mikan, nagmadali siyang maglakad dahil alam niyang sisirmonan siya ni Mikan.

'huy hintayin mo ko! Patay ka sa akin ngayon!' sabi ni MIkan at hinabol niya si Natsume.

Pinagtitinginan sila ng ibang student dahil para silang batang naghahabolan pero nadapa si Mikan at nasugatan siya sa tuhod.

'aray ko!' sabi ni Mikan habang hawak ang tuhod niya at umiiyak ng napakalakas na prang batang naliligaw. Pinagtawanan siya ng mga student dahil sa pag-iyak niya. Nilapitan siya ni Natsume.

'okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Natsume

'aray ko ang sakit! Mamatay na ako! Mauubusan na ako ng dugo! wahahahah' iyak ni Mikan

'ano ka ba? Ang layo niyan sa bituka!' sabi ni Natsume

'ang sakit-sakit eh! At ngayon lang ako nasugatan eh!' sabi ni Mikan pero umiiyak pa rin siya

'sige na tumigil ka na! gusto mong ibili kita ng ice cream!' sabi ni Natsume

'ano yon?' tanong ni Mikan

'ice cream, masarap yon!' sabi ni Natsume

'masarap ba talaga!' sabi ni Mikan

'Oo! Pero bago kita ibili! Linisin mo muna natin tong sugat mo sa tuhod baka mamatay ka pa!' sabi ni Natsume at binuhat siya ni Natsume. Pinaupo niya ito sa tabi ng gripo at hinugasan niya ang sugat ni mikan sa tuhod. Nagba-blush si Mikan dahil si Natsume ang unang nakahawak ng tuhod niya.

Wala siyang band aid kaya itinali na lang niya ang panyo niya sa tuhod ni Mikan.

'oh ayan ha! Wala na akong atraso sa iyo! Halika bumili tayo ng ice cream!' sabi ni Natsume

Bumili sila ng vanilla ice cream. Yon ang unang beses na nakakain si Mikan ng ice cream.

'ang lamig' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi kasi yan kinakagat! Dinidilaan yan!' sabi ni Natsume

'ganun ba!' sabi ni Mikan

'san ka ba talaga galing? Ba't parang napaka-ignorante mo sa lahat ng bagay!' sabi ni Natsume

'ah! wag mo na ngang itanong!' sabi ni Mikan

'sige!' sabi ni Natsume

'salamat ah!' sabi ni Mikan

'para saan?' tanong niya rito

'kasi hinugasan mo ang sugat ko at binili mo pa ako ng ice cream' sabi ni Mikan at nginitian niya si Natsume

'parang yon lang eh! Wala yon!; sabi ni Natsume

'halika na pumasok na tayo!' sabi ni Mikan at tumakbo siya

'hintayin mo ko!' sabi ni Natsume at tumakbo rin siya

Nang makapasok sila sa gate ng academy may babeng biglang yumakap kay Natsume sa likuran…….

'Natsume!!!! Na-miss kita!!!!! kumusta na?' tanong ng babae

'Luna! Ikaw ba yan?' tanong ni Natsume

'yup!' sabi ni Luna

'bakit ka nandito?' tanong ni Natsume

'dito na ako mag-aaral!' sabi ni Luna

Naiinis si Mikan kay luna sa pagyakap nit okay Natsume.

'dito ka na mag-aaral' sabi ni natsume

'aha!'

'bakit?'

'gusto kiang makasama!' sabi ni Luna

'Luna! Tigilan mo na to okay! Hindi kita gustong pakasalan!' sabi ni Natsume

'kasal?' nagtatakang tanong ni Mikan

'sino siya?' tanong ni Luna kay Natsume

'si Mikan' sabi ni Natsume

'girlfriend mo!!!!!!!!' sigaw ni Luna

'hindi! Hindi! Hindi pa pero malapit na! isti hindi ko siya girlfriend' sabi ni Natsume

'ikakasal ka na pala Natsume!' sabi ni Mikan

'of course not! Hindi no!' sabi ni Natsume

'of course yes! Malapit na kaming ikasal babae kaya wag kang lalapit kay Natsume ko!' sabi ni Luna

'pwede ba Luna! Hindi kita mahal! Ayokong magapakasal sa iyo! Kung gusto mo at ng mga parents natin na ikasal tayong dalawa! Ako hindi! Ayokong ikasal sa babaeng hindi ko naman mahal!' sabi ni Natsume

Naalala ni Mikan ang sitwasyon niya sa fairylandia. 'pareho pala kami!' sabi ni Mikan sa isipan niya

'matutunan mo rin akong mahalin!' sabi ni Luna

'mahal kita bilang kaibigan at don lang yon!' sabi ni Natsume

'ito bang babae na ito ang gusto mo!' ni Luna at sinampal niya si Mikan

Nagulat si Mikan dahil hindi niya inaasahan na sasampalin siya ni Luna. Nagalit si Natsume kay Luna kaya sinampal niya rin ito,

'wala kang karapatan na pagtaasan ng kamay si Mikan, Luna! At wag na wag mo siyang sasakan dahil ako mismo ang gaganti para sa kanya!' sabi ni Natsume at lumapit siya kay Mikan.

'okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Natsume

'okay lang ako!' sabi ni Mikan

'isusumbong kita sa daddy mo!' sabi ni Luna

'sige magsumbong ka! Total diyan ka naman magaling ang magsumbong! ' sabi ni Natsume

Umalis si Luna.

'bakit mo siya sinampal!?' tanong ni MIkan

'sinampal ka niya eh! Hindi ako papayag na may manakit sa iyo, ako mismo ang papatay sa kanila!' sabi ni Natsume

'salamat' sabi ni Mikan at hinalikan niya si Natsume sa pisngi. Namula ang buong mukha ni Natsume na parang kamatis.

'wag kang mag-isip ng masama! Pasasalamat ko lang yon!; sabi ni Mikan at pumasok na siya at naiwan na naman si Natsume na nakatanga at lumilipad ang isip.

Hinawakan niya ang pisngi niya na hinalikan ni Mikan.

'sweet!

Chapter 8

'bakit kaya ang bait-bait niya sa akin?' tanong ni Mikan sa sarili niya habang nakahiga sa kama niya.

'Hindi naman niya ako gusto! At hindi naman niya ako girlfriend' sabi ni Mikan

'may gusto siya sa iyo!' sabi ni Hutaro

'imposible!' sabi ni Mikan

'kung ayaw mong maniwala di wag! Pinipilit ba kita! Sige gud nyt!' sabi ni Hutaro at pumasok siya sa room niya at natulog na siya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nasa class room sila ng nang nagmi-meeting ang class representative nila na si Misaki at ang class representative ng section nina Nastume na si Tsubasa.

'classmates! Napagkasunduan namin ni Tsubasa-senpai na sa darating na Alice Festival! Gagawa tayo ng play kasama nila' sabi ni Misaki

'kung ganun makakasama natin sa play sina Ruka-senpai' sabi ni Hutaro

'ano ba yong alice festival at bakit ang saya-saya niyong lahat?'nagtatakang tanong ni Mikan

'kasi alam mo tuwing alice festival, nagce-celebrate ang buong academy, marami ang nagsasaya! Basta super saya kapag dumarating ang mga festivals!' sabi ni Hutaro

'eh anong klaseng play ang gagawin natin kasama sina Ruka?' tanong ni Mikan

'hindi ko alam! Teka..Misaki anong play ang gagawin natin?' tanong ni Hutaro

'si Nonoko ang gumawa ng story ng play natin!' sabi ni Misaki

'ako mismo ang gumawa nito! Ang gagawin nating play ay ang the "the Prince and fairy"! love story siya na fantasy! Tungkol ito sa isang Prince na nagkagusto sa isang fairy! Ang genres nito ay romance at fantasy.' Sabi ni Nonoko

'wow mukhang maganda siya!' sabi ni Mikan

'sana ako yong fairy at si Ruka senpai ang prince' sabi ni Huitaro

'hindi pwede yon no……!' sabi ni Mikan 'kaming dalawa dapat ni Ruka ang mga bida! At ako totoong fairy!' sabi ni Mikan

'ah basta gusto kong maging partner si Ruka!' sabi ni Hutaro.

Pumasok ang buong section nina Natsume at Ruka sa classroom nina Mikan at Hutaro.

'yo! What's up?' sabi ni Natsume

'fine!' sabi ni Mikan

'ahm! Please listen! Mayron na kaming napili na bida!' sabi ni Tsubasa

'at ang napili naming ay si Mikan Sakura bilang fairy' sabi ni Misaki

'wow! Sana si Ruka and partner ko!' sabi ni MIkan sa isipan niya

'sana hindi si Ruka ang maging partner ni Mikan' sabi ni Hutaro

'at ang prince naman ay si ……Natsume Hyuuga!' sabi ni Tsubasa

'galingan niyo ha! Mikan at Natsune!' sabi ni Hutaro "thank you lord! Ang bait niyo talaga sa akin!' sabi ni Hutari sa isipan niya.

'ang ibang members isusulat na lang naming sa board!' sabi ni Tsubasa

'siya nga pala! Natsume! Mikan! Pumunta kayo bukas sa Stage! Don ko ibibigay sa inyo ang script and lines niyong dalawa para makapagpractice din kayo!' sabi ni Nonoko.

'okay!' sabi ni Natsume

'sige' sabi ni Mikan 'bakit hindi si Ruka senpai' tanong ni Mikan sa isipan niya

'si Ruka ba ang gusto mong partner mo!' sabi ni Natsume

'eh ano ngayon! Bakit ba ikaw ang napili bilang prince' sabi ni Mikan

'bulag ka ba! Tingnan mo ko! Gwapo at cute ako kaysa kay Ruka kaya ako ang pinili at deserving naman ako ah at ayokong lumalapit ka kay Ruka' sabi ni Natsume

'may gusto ka kay Ruka no!' sabi ni Mikan

'anong ibig mong sabihin?' tanong ni Natsume

'bakla ka no! hala!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi ako bakla' sabi ni Natsume

'ah bakla ka! Buking na kita!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi sabi ako bakla eh! Tumigil ka na nga baka isipin ng mga tao dito ng bakla talaga ako! Hindi ako bakla at wala akong gusto kay Ruka! Kaibigan ko siya!' sabi ni Natsume

Tinakpan ni Mikan ang tenga niya.' bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi sabi ako bakla!' sabi ni Natsume

'bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla! bakla!' sabi ni MIkan

Nainis si Natsume kay Mikan kaya hinalikan niya ito sa labi para mapatunayan niya na hindi siya bakla. Hinalikan niya ito ng napakatagal. Nanlaki ang mata ni Mikan sa gulat. Halos hindi na makahinga si Mikan. Nang magkahiwalay sila. Walang masabi si Mikan, she is totally speechless and embarassed. Marami ang nakatingin na classmates niya at classmates ni Natsume dahil sa loob ng classroom niya ito hinalikan. Napakapula ng buong mukha ni Mikan.

'hindi ako bakla! Naiintindihan mo!' sabi ni Natsume at lumabas na siya.

'oh anong napala mo? Kiss' sabi ni Hutaro

Hindi pa rin makapagsalita si Mikan. Yon ang first kiss niya sa lips. Hinawakan niya ang labi niya na hinalikan ni Natsume. Nararamdaman pa rin niya ang mga labi nito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hindi makatulog si Mikan. Naiisip niya si Natsume.

'nakakainis ang lalaki na yon! Ang gusto ko pa naman na first kiss ko ay si Ruka-senpai' sabi ni Mikan

'huy ano ba ang pakiramdam ng hinahalikan?' tanong ni Hutaro

'ha!'

'wag ka na ngang magdeny alam ko naman na may naramdaman ka habang hinahalikan ka ni Natsume no!' sabi ni Hutaro

'alam mo!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi ko alam' sabi ni Hutaro

'patapusin mo muna ako! Alam mo ang lambot ng lips niya at nang halikan niya ako I felt some butterflies flying in my stomach!' sabi ni Mikan habang hawak niya ang mga labi niya.

'masarap ba!' tanong ni Hutaro

'sweet!' sabi ni Mikan

Chapter 9:

Pumunta si Mikan sa stage para magpractice. Ibinigay sa kanya ni Nonoko ang lines niya nang dumating si Natsume.

'yo! Mikan! Good afternoon!' sabi ni Natsume

Biglang tumibok ng napakabilis ang puso ni Mikan.

'good afternoon!' sabi ni Mikan kay Natsume pero hindi siya nakatingin rito.

'nahihiya ka sa akin no!' sabi ni Natsume

'b-bakit n-naman ako mahi-hi-hi-hiya sa-sa iyo?' sabi ni Mikan habang nabubulol

'kitang kita naman eh!' sabi ni Natsume

'hi-hindi ah!' sabi ni Mikan

'iniisip mo ba yong kiss natin kahapon?' tanong ni Natsume

'a-anong i-i-big mong sabihin?' tanong ni Mikan

'bakit ka natatakot Mikan? Hindi naman kita kakagatin eh!' sabi ni Natsume at hinawakan niya si Mikan sa baba. Walang magawa si Mikan dahil nanghihina ang tuhod niya at nawawala ang lakas niya. Papalapit na papalapit si Natsume. Napapikit na lang si Mikan. Naramdaman niyang hialikan siya ni Natsume sa noo.

'sorry! Kahapon ah! nainis lang kasi ako sa iyo ng kaunti! Wag mo na akong tatawagin na bakla baka higit pa sa kiss ang mangyari!' sabi ni Natsume

'oo na! hindi na kita tatawagin na bakla!' sabi ni Mikan

'buti naman! Halika na magpractice na tayo' sabi ni Natsume

Pagkatapos nilang magpractice umuwi agad si Mikan. Hindi niya kayang harapin si Natsume. Nahihiya siya rito. Habang nagpapractice sila hindi niya makuha ng maayos ang mga lines dahil nararamdaman niya ang mga mata nito na nakatitig sa kanya.

'ano bang nangyayari sa akin? Bakit ganito? Hindi naman ako ganito sa kanya dati ah!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan, okay ka lang ba!' sabi ni Natsume

'huh! Okay lang ako!' sabi ni Mikan

'alam kung iniisip mo yong kiss natin! Wag mo ng intindihin yon! Nagsorry na ako sa iyo! Friends pa rin tayo di ba!' sabi ni Natsume

Medyo nawala ang kaba ni Mikan sa mga sinabi ni Natsume.

'oo naman!' sabi ni Mikan at ngumiti siya kay natsume

Chapter 10:

Finally! Dumating na ang school festival pero kabado si Mikan. Natatakot siya na baka magkamali siya sa harap ng maraming manonood at napansin yon ni Natsume.

'okay ka lang ba?'tanong ni Natsume

'uhm! Okay lang ako medyo kinakabahan lang ng konti! Baka kasi magkamali ako!' sabi ni Mikan

'wag kang matakot! Nagpractice tayo ng ilang araw di ba! Isipin mo na lang na practice ito at kapag nagkamali ka or nakalimutan mo ang line mo gumawa ka ng ad-lib!' sabi ni Natsume

'pwedeng mag-ad-lid?' tanong ni Mikan

'Oo, pwede! Basta ba maganda ang ad-lib' si Nonoko ang sumagot sa tanong ni Mikan.

'gagawin ko ang lahat ng makakaya ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'sige isuot niyo na ang mga costume niyo! Si Anna ang gumawa ng mga costumes ninyo!' sabi ni Nonoko

Pumunta si Mikan sa dressing room at sinuot niya ang costume niya. Hindi nagustuhan ni Mikan ang damit na ginawa ni Anna kaya sinuot niya yong damit niya na gown na backless. Nilabas niya ang pakpak niya dahil wala namang mag-iisip na totoo yon dahil na sa play sila. Biglang pumasok si Hutaro

'ano? okay ka lang ba diyan!' tanong ni Hutaro

'okay lang ako dito!' sabi ni Mikan

'mag-apply ka naman ng konting lip gloss at koning blush on sabi ni Hutaro at kinuha niya ang make up at minake upan niya si Mikan.

'ayan ang ganda mo na!' sabi ni hutaro

'salamat' sabi ni Mikan

'galingan mo ha!.... Yan ba ang pakpak mo!?' tanong ni Hutaro

'Oo, wala naman sigurong makakapansin! Iisipin nila na costume lang ito diba!' sabi ni Hutaro

'kunsabagay! Para ngang peke eh!' sabi ni Hutaro

'Mikan, tinatawag ka na nila!' sabi ni Kokoro pero natigilan siya nang Makita niya si Mikan

'wow ang ganda mo ah!' sabi ni kokoro

'salamat' sabi ni Mikan

Lumabas sila at napansin ni Anna na hindi ang suot ni Mikan ang gawa niya.

'teka ano yon?' tanong ni Anna

'Anna! salamat sa costume! Ang ganda nagustohan ko siya! Ang galing mo!' sabi ni Mikan

'oo nga! Pwede ka ng maging fashion designer!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ako ba talaga ang gumawa non!' nagtatakang tanong ni Anna sa sarili niya.

'magsisimula na tayo! Mikan! Galingan mo!' sabi ni Nonoko

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Prince and the Fairy…….

'Noong unang panahon sa pinakamalayong lugar. Si Prinsepe Natsume ay may problema. Palagi na lang siyang pinipilit ng ama niya na mag-asawa na siya pero wala siyang mapili sa mga magagandang babae sa buong kaharian. Hanggang sa nagkasakit ang kanyang amang hari' sabi ni Tsubasa

'Anak ko! Bago ako mawala sa mundo! Gusto kitang Makita na ikasal!' sabi ni Haring Narumi

'Ama! Wag kang magsalita ng ganyan! Hindi ka pa mawawala sa mundo!' sabi ni Prinsepe Natsume

'pero nararamdaman ko na hindi na magtatagal ang buhay ko!' sabi ni haring Narumi.

'hindi pa po kayo pwedeng mamatay hanggang hindi ako ikinakasal' sabi ni Prinsepe Natsume

'kaya nga Tanga! Bilisan mong humanap ng asawa!' sabi ni Haring Narumi

'upo!' sabi ni Prinsepe Natsume.

'inimbitahan ni Prinsepe Narumi lahat ng kababaihan sa buong kaharian nila. Lahat ng magagandang babae ay pumunta doon. May isang mesteryosang babae na dumating. Walang nakakakilala sa kanya ngunit napakaganda niya. Napansin yon agad ng Prinsepe'

'ano ang iyon pangalan?' tanong ni Prinsepe Natsume

'ako si Prinsesa Mikan' sagot ni Prinsesa Mikan

'Prinsesa ka!?' sabi ni prinsepe Natsume

'Oo! Galing ako sa mundo ng mga diwata' sabi ni Prinsesa Mikan

'ang ganda mo' sabi ni Prinsepe Natsume

'teka hindi yan kasali sa script ah' sabi ni MIkan sa isipan niya

'maraming salamat' sabi ni Prinsesa Mikan

'Nagkakilala at nagkamabutihan si prinsepe Natsume at Prinsesa Mikan. Binabalak ni Prinsepe Natsume magtapat ng pag-ibig kay prinsesa Mikan para magpakasal na sila agad pero………….'

'hindi tayo pwede! Tingnan mo malaki ang kaibahan natin! Tao ka at diwata ako! Hindi tayo bagay!' sabi ng Prinsesa

'wala akong pakialam! Ang importante ay mahal kita at gusto kitang pakasalan' sabi ni Natsume

'pero…….' Sabi ni prinsesa Mikan

'mahal mo ba ako?' tanong ni P. Natsume

'teka! Hindi rin yan kasali sa script' sabi ni Mikan sa isipan niya. Bigla niyang nakalimutan ang susunod na line niya kaya nag-ad-lib siya.

'mahal kita! Mahal na mahal kita! Natatakot lang ako na masaktan baka kasi paghiwalayin ayo ng tadhana! Dahil tao ka at diwata lang ako' sabi ni Pr. Mikan

'mahal na mahal kita, hindi importante kung tao ako at diwata ka, ang importante ay nagmamahalan tayo.' Sabi ni P. natsume at niyakap niya si Pr. Mikan

'pero…….' Sabi ni mikan

'mahal kita, Mikan' sabi ni P. Natsume

Nakikita ni Mikan sa mga mata ni Natsume na hindi ito nagpapanggap pero inisip niya nap arte lang yon ng pag-arte niya.

'mahal na amhal din kita, Natsume' sabi ni Mikan

Dahan-dahan lumalapit si Natsume kay Mikan hanggang sa nagkatagpo ang mga labi nila. Hindi maintindihan ni Mikan kung bakit parang gusto niya ang nangyayari. She put her hands around natsume's neck. Hindi na niya namamalayan, lumilipad na pala sila sa ere, at may tumubong napakaraming bulaklak sa stage at maraming paru-paro ang biglang lumitaw. Naging makulay ang buong stage. Nagulat ang mga audience pero namangha sila dahil ang akala nila ay special effects lang yon.

'wow! Ang ganda ng special effects' sabi ng mga audience

'ang ganda ng story' sabi ng mga iba pang audience

'saan galing ang mga bulaklak at paru-paro na yan? At bakit lumilipad si Natsume at Mikan, hindi naman kasali sa script ang mga sinabi nila' sabi ni Nonoko

'wag kang mag-alala Nonoko, ako ang may pakana sa flowers and butterflies na yan at ang paglipag ni Mikan at Natsume, wala yan, lubid lang yan' sabi ni Hutaro

'okay lang naman eh! Parang totoo!' sabi ni Nonoko

'oo nga ang sweet nila!' sabi ni Hutaro 'buti pa si Mikan, may kakisa na siya, ako wala pa!' sabi ni Hutaro sa isipan niya habang nakatingin kay Ruka.

Nang matapos ang play. Nagpasalamat silang lahat na staff members at mga artist ay nagpasalamat sa harap ng mga audiences.

'Maraminf salamat sa panonood niyo!' sabi nilang lahat.

Nagkatinginan si Natsume at Mikan pero agad din nilang binawi yon. Nagkakahiyaan sila dahil sa nangyari sa stage.

'well done, ang ganda ng kinalabasan ng play natin and thanks to you Natsume and Mikan dahil kung hindi sa inyo hindi magiging maganda ang play natin ngayon' sabi ni Tsubasa at Misaki

'salamat sa tiwala na ibinigay niyo sa akin' sabi ni Mikan

'ganun din ako, salamay' sabi ni Natsume

'teka! Kayo na ba!' tanong ni Anna

'bababa-bakit mo naman natatatta-nong?' tanong ni MIkan

'para kasi kayong lve birds don sa stage! At kanina nagkiss pa kayo!' sabi ni Anna

'ah eh eh eh!'

'iwan ko ba to kay Mikan, hindi pa niya ako sinasagot! Samantalang alam ko naman na gusto rin niya ako!' sabi ni Natsume.

'alam mo! Ngayon ko lang narealize na baliw ka at napakapresko mo, hindi ka panga nanliligaw sa akin tapos sasagutin na kita agad!' sabi ni Mikan

Nagkatawanan silang lahat.

Pagkatapos ng play nila nilinis nila ang buong stage. Napansin ni Hutaro na naging close si Mikan at Natsume. Naiinggit siya kay Mikan dahil madanda ito, magaling magluto, at matalino. Naiinis siya dahil hindi siya nililigawan ni Ruka.

'okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Ruka

'okay lang ako! Medyo pagod lang!' sabi ni hutaro

'pwede bang lumabas tayo bukas ng gabi?' tanong ni Ruka

'ano? Niyayaya mo ba akong makipagdate sa iyo' sabi ni Hutaro

'parang ganun na nga! Pwede ka ab?' tanaong ni Ruka

'ahm! Yes pwede ako bukas ng gabi!' sabi ni Hutaro

'right! Susunduan kita ng 7 o'clock' sabi ni Ruka

'okay' sabi ni Hutaro

Hindi makapaniwala si Hutaro na niyaya siyang magdate ni Ruka. Ang saya-saya niya. 'it's a dream came tru' sabi ni hutaro sa isipan.

Chapter 11:

'Natsume!' tawag ni Hutaro kay Natsume

'bakit?' tanong ni Natsume

'uhm mamayang 6 pm pumunnta ka sa Alice Restaurant! Magdamit ka ng maganda ah!' sabi ni HUtaro

'bakit naman ako pupunta don?'tanong ni Natsume

'basta pumunta ka don! Kapag hindi ka pumunta don magsisisi ka' sabi ni Hutaro

'anong ibig mong sabihin?'tanong ni Natsume at kinabahan siya.

'sundin mo na lang ako! Nag set ako ng blind date para sa iyo sabi ni Hutaro

'bakit?' tanong ni Natsume

'may suot siya na pink mini skirt at maliit na pink jacket din at nakalugay ang buhok niya at Kung ayaw mong pumunta don! Kawawa naman yong magandang babae na ka-blind date mo! sabi ni Hutaro

'maganda ba talaga!' sabi ni Natsume

'find out na lang! magsuot ka ng shade, blue jeans at black polo! At wag mong suklayin ang buhok mo' sabi ni Hutaro

'sige na nga!' sabi ni natsume

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hutaro, ano ba ito!? Saan ba ako pupunta?' nagtatakang tanong ni Mikan dahil nagtataka siya dahil pinagsuot siya ni Hutaro ng pink mini skirt at maliit na pink jacket. At nag-apply siya ng konting blush on at lip gloss kay Mikan.

'hindi ko pa ba nasasabi sa iyo na nagset ako ng blind date para sa iyo!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ano?'tanong ni Mikan

'you hear me right Mikan!' sabi ni Hutaro

'pero ayoko!' sabi ni Mikan

'sige ka sa mga oras na ito! Naghihintay yong date mo don! Hindi ka ba maawa sa kanya kapag hindi ka pumunta don maghihintay siya don! Basta nakablack shades siya, blue jeans at black polo!!' sabi ni Hutaro

'sige na nga! Baka bangungutin pa ako eh!' sabi ni Mikan

'sige! Tapos na! pumunta ka sa Alice Restaurant' sabi ni Hutaro

'sige na! babu!' sabi ni Mikan at umalis na siya

'ngayong wala na si Mikan! Ako na naman!' sabi ni Hutaro

Naligo siya, nagayos, at nagdamit ng simple pero cute na damit. Tumingin siya sa salamin para tingnan niya ang sarili niya.

'ang cute mo talaga!' sabi ni Hutaro at narinig niya ang door bell.

Binuksan niya ng pinto at nakita niya si Ruka. Nagblush siya agad nang Makita niya si Ruka. Napakagwapo nito sa suot niyang jeans at red na polo shirt.

'good evening!' sabi ni Ruka habang nakangiti

'good evening din! Ruka senpai!' sabi ni Hutaro

'wag mo na akong tawaging senpai! Ruka na lang!' sabi ni Ruka

'sige! Ruka!' sabi ni Hutaro

'halika na!!' sabi ni Ruka at inalalayan niya si Hutaro sa red bench niya.

Naghihintay si Natsume sa Alice restaurant nang dumating si Mikan na naka pink mini-skirt at naka jacket ng pink jacket at ganun din si Mikan nagulat siya nang Makita niya don si Natsume. Nakablack shades, blue jeans at black polo. Na-admit niya sa sarili niya na cute si Natsume sa suot niya at ang buhok niyang hindi nasuklay ay bagay din kay Natsume.

Nagblush si Natsume nang Makita niya si Mikan, kitang-kita ang makinis at maputi niyang legs sa mini-skirt na suot nito. Ang ganda rin niya kahit naka blush on at lip gloss lang ito.

'oh! Bakit ka nandito?' tanong ni MIkan

'may blind date ako!' sabi ni Natsume

'wag mong sabihin na ikaw ang blind date ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'si Hutaro ba ang nagsabi sa iyo na pumunta ka dito?' tanong ni Natsume

'Oo! Sabi niya sa akin ang ka blind date ko daw ay nakapink mini-skirt at pink na jacket!' sabi ni Natsume

'ang sabi niya sa akin ang ka blind date ko daw ay nakablack shades, blue jeans at black polo!' sabi ni Mikan

'akala ko pa naman maganda ang ka blind date ko!' sabi ni Natsume

'anong sabi mo?' tanong ni Mikan dahil hindi niya marinig ng maayos ang sinabi ni Natsume

'wala! Total nandito na tayo ahm! Halika! Anong gusto mong kainin!?' tanong ni Natsume

'ililibre mo ba ako!?' tanong ni Mikan

'siyempre! Kapag may date ang lalaki at babae, ang lalaki ang nagbabayad! hindi ang babae! Naiintindihan mo!' sabi ni Natsume

'kung ganun! Halika na! may gusto \akong kainin!' sabi ni Mikan

Pumunta sila sa isang fluff puff store at bumili sila ng dalawa para sa kanilang dalawa.

'gusto mo ba to?' tanong ni Natsume

'kung ayaw mong kainin ibigay mo na lang sa akin! Ako ang kakain!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi! Gusto ko!' sabi ni Natsume at kumagat siya ng fluff puff

'ang sarap no!' sabi ni mikan

'oo nga! Ang sarap!' sabi ni Natsume

'halika na! punta sa amusement park! Sakay tayo ng rides!' sabi ni Mikan at hinila niya ang collar ni Natsume.

'oi baka mapunit ang polo ko!' sabi ni Natsume

Binitiwan ni mikan ang collar niya at hinawakan niya ito sa kamay at hinila niya si Natsume sa amusement park.

'ayon! Gusto kong sumakay don!' sabi ni Mikan

'ok! ok!!' sabi ni Natsume

Sumakay sila ng Perris wheel, rocket, octopus ride at iba pa.

'saan mo pa gustong pumunta?' tanong ni Mikan kay Natsume

'don! Pumasok tayo sa haunted house!' sabi ni Natsume

'bakit! Ayoko! Don!' sabi ni Mikan

'natatakot ka no!' sabi ni natsume

'hindi ako natatakot no! halika na pumasok na tayo sa haunted house na yan!' sabi ni Mikan

Sa harap pa lang ng pintuan ng haunted house ay natatakot na si Mikan dahil takot siya sa madilim.

Nang makapasok na sila sa haunted house may narinig si Mikan na huni ng mga paniki. Sumigaw siya at tumakbo palapit kay natsume at niyakap niya ang braso nito!.

'hindi daw takot!' sabi ni Natsume

'ayoko sa madilim eh!' sabiI ni Mikan

'wag kang mag-alala andito lang ako!' sabi ni Natsume

'thanks!' sabi ni Mikan

Nang makalabas na sila ng haunted house….

'okay ka lang ba!' sabi ni Natsume

'oo okay lang ako!' sabi ni Mikan

'ano pang rides ang gusto mong puntahan?'tanong ni Natsume

'gusto kong sumakay ng don!' sabi ni Mikan sabay turo sa merry go round.

'halika na!; sabi ni Natsume

Pagkatapos nilang sumakay ng merry go round. Pumunta sila sa isang snack-inn at nag snack sila. May nabasa si Mikan na may fire works play sa beach.

'pumunta tayo sa beach!' sabi ni Mikan

'bakit? Magninight swimming ka ba?' tanong ni Natsume

'hindi no! may fire works play don ngayon! Bilisan natin baka matapos agad at hindi natin abutan!' sabi ni miakn

Pumunta sila sa beach, buti ng lang at hindi sila nalate. On time silang dumating sa beach. Umupo sila sa isang upuan sa beach at doon sila nanood ng fireworks.

'wow ang ganda!' sabi ni Mikan

'oo nga!' sabi ni Natsume

Maraming tao ang nanood ng fire works. Hindi nila alam na nandoon din pala sina Hutaro at Ruka. Nakaramdam ng antok si Mikan habang nanonood ng fire works. Nilagay ni natsume ang ulo ni mikan sa balikat niya ng makatulog ito. Nang matapos na ang fireworks play binuhat ni Natsume si Mikan at dinala niya ito black ford niya. Tulog pa si Mikan nang makarating sila sa bahay ni Hutaro. nagdo-door bell si Natsume pero walang tnagbubukas ng pinto.

'saan kaya pumunta si Hutaro?...' napansin ni Natsume na bukas ang gate'bukas naman pala eh' sabi ni Natsume

Binuhat niya ang tulog na tulog na si Mikan at pinasok niya ito sa bahay. Dinala niya si Mikan sa kwarto nito. Hiniga niya ito sa kama at kinumutan niya si Mikan.

'sleep tight Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume at hinalikan niya sa noo si Mikan.

Umupo si Natsume sa upuan katabi ni Mikan para bantayan niya ito pero nakaulog din siya. Nang dumating si Hutaro……..

'ayaw mo bang pumasok!?'tanong ni Hutaro

'wag na! dito na lang ako! Para makatulog ka na agad! Sige bye!' sabi ni Ruka at lumapit siya kay Hutaro at dinampian niya ng halik sa lips.

'good night Hutaro! sleep tight' sabi ni Ruka at sumakay siya sa red bench niya at agad niya yong pina-andar.

Pumasok si Hutaro na tulala. Dire-diretso siya sa kwarto niya.

'hinalikan niya ako! Oh lord! Thank you!!!!!!!!!!' sabi ni Hutaro

Nang magising si Mikan, nakita niyang walang kumot si Natsume kaya kinumutan niya ito. 'salamat!' sabi ni Mikan at dinampian niya ng halik sa pisngi si Natsume.

Chapter 12:

Hindi makatulog si Hutaro, kahit dampi lang yon ay tumitibok ng napakabilis ng puso niya.

Hawak ni Hutaro ang labi niya na dinampian ng halik ni Ruka.

'it's a dream came true!' sabi niya

Nagpagulong-gulong siya sa kama niya hanggang sa nahulog siya.

'aray ko! Walang hiyang kama ito!' sabi ni Hutaro at nahiga siya. Nakatulogan niya na ang pag-iisip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Natsume, gumising ka! Umaga na!' sabi ni Mikan

'ahm!' gusto ko pang matulog!' sabi ni Natsume

'kapag hindi ka pa bumangon diyan bubuhusan kita ng tubig gusto mo ba yon!' sabi ni Mikan.

Tumayo agad si Natsume.

'oo na oo na! wag mo lang akong buhusan ng tubig!' sabi ni Natsume

'sige bumaba ka na! naghanda ako ng breakfast para sa iyo!' sabi ni Mikan

'talaga! Sige!' sabi ni Natsume at bumaba siya agad.

Ginising ni Mikan si Hutaro dahil tulog pa rin ito,

'Hutaro, gumising ka na' sabi ni Mikan

'ahm! Ruka, i love you!!!!!!!' sabi ni Hutaro habang tulog.

'ah si Ruka! nasa baba siya!' sabi ni Mikan

Biglang tumayo si Hutaro at bumaba agad siya.

'nasaan na si Ruka?'tanong ni Hutaro

'wala siya dito no! sinabi ko lang yon para bumangon ka na agad!' sabi ni Mikan

'walang hiya ka! Sinira mo ang panaginip ko!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ang laki ng black eye mo ah! sino ang sumuntok sa iyo!' sabi ni Mikan nang mapansin niyang maitim ang gilid ng ga mat ni Hutaro

'hindi yan black eye no! kulang lang ako ng tulog!' sabi ni Hutaro

'sige na! magbreakfast ka na!' sabi ni Mikan

'bakit ka nandito Natsume?' tanong ni Hutaro nang Makita niya si Natsume.

'ah! dito nga pala nakatulog si Natsume.' sabi ni Mikan

'saan ka natulog, Natsume?' tanong ni Hutaro

;alam mo kasi! Tulog na tulog si Mikan ng iuwi ko siya dito! Wala ka naman dito kaya binuhat ko siya sa kwarto niya at don narin ako nakatulog!' sabi ni Natsume

'ano? Natulog kayo sa isang kwarto?' tanong ni Hutaro

'walang nagyari sa amin no!' sabi ni Mikan

'oo nga!' sabi ni Natsume at sumubo pa siya ng pagkain.

Sabay silang tatlong pumasok ng academy sakay ng black ford ni Natsume. Nang makarating sila ng academy lumapit sa kanila si Ruka.

'hi! Good morning!' sabi ni Ruka

'good morning Ruka-senpai!' sabi ni Mikan

'good morning!' sabi ni natsume

'g-good m-m-morning!' sabi ni Hutaro

'nakatulog ka ba ng mahimbing?' tanong ni Ruka kay Hutaro

'ah! oo' sabi ni Hutaro

'teka! San ka ba pumunta Hutaro kahapon?. Nang ihatid ko si Mikan, wala ka doon?' tanong ni Natsume

'ah! eh!'

'nagdate kami kahapon' sabi ni Ruka

'ano nagdate kayo!!!' sigaw ni Mikan 'kaya pala nagset siya ng blind date sa akin! Humanda ka sa akin mamaya Hutaro!' sabi ni Mikan sa isipan niya.

'Oo! Sinundo ako ni Ruka kagabi' sabi ni Hutaro

'pumasok na tayo!' sabi ni Ruka at pumasok sila sa academy.

Nang makapasok na si Hutaro at Mikan sa classroom nila…….

'Hutaro! kaya ka ba nagset ng blind date sa amin ni Natsume para masolo mo si Ruka-senpai?' tanong ni Mikan

'parang ganun na nga!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ikaw talaga!' sabi ni Mikan

'alam mo ba! Nakapakasaya ko!' sabi ni Hutaro

'humph! Gawin mo na kung ano ang gusto mong gawin!' sabi ni Mikan

'Hi! Mikan!' sabi ni Luna

'Luna!' sabi ni Mikan

'hmm buti naman at naalala mo pa ako!' sabi ni Luna

'anong kailangan mo sa akin!' sabi ni Mikan

'layuan mo na si Natsume! gagawin ko ang lahat para magustuhan niya ako! At titiyakin ko sa iyong hindi ako mabibigo!' sabi ni Luna

'gawin mo na ang gusto mong gawin Luna! Wala akong pakialam! Atsaka wala kaming relasyon ni Natsume! iyong-iyo na siya! Hindi ko siya kailangan sa buhay ko! Nakaka-awa ka Luna! Hinahabol mo ang isang lalaking hindi ka naman gusto! You're pathetic!' sabi ni Mikan sa hindi magandang tuno.

'ikaw!' sabi ni Luna at tinangka niyang sampalin si Mikan pero hinawakan ni kamay niya ng napakahigpit.

'kung inaakala mong hahayaan kitang sampalin ako ulit! Nagkakamali ka! Walang sinuman ang nang-ahas na saktan ako!' sabi ni Mikan

'bitawan mo ko! Nasasaktan ako!' sabi ni Luna habang hinihila ang kamay niya. Binitiwan siya ni Mikan pero namaga ang kamay ni Luna na hinawakan niya.

'halimaw ka!' sabi ni Luna

'no I'm not!' sabi ni Mikan

'Luna! Anong ginagawa mo dito?' tanong ni Natsume

'Natsume! sinaktan niya ako! Oh!' sabi ni Luna at ipinakita niya kay Natsume and kamay niya na namamaga.

'anong! Ginawa mo to, Mikan!?' tanong ni Natsume nang Makita niya ang kamay ni Luna

'Oo! Tinangka niya kasi akong sampalin ulit! Pinagtanggol ko lang ang sarili ko!; sabi ni Mikan

'hindi totoo yon Natsume! lumapit lang ako dito para magsorry sa kanya tapos sinaktan na niya ako!' sabi ni Luna

'hindi totoo yan!' sabi ni Mikan

'sinungaling!' sabi ni Luna

'hindi totoo yon Natsume! andito ako kaya alam ko ang tunay na nangyari! Nagsisinungaling ang babaeng yan!' sabi ni Hutaro

'mas paniniwalaan mo sila Natsume! ako nasaktan!' sabi ni Luna

'hindi pa rin yon sapat para saktan mo siya ng ganito Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume 'halika ka na Luna!pumunta tayo sa infirmary!' sabi Ni Natsume at inalalayan niya si Luna palabas ng room nila para dalhin si Luna infirmary.

Nasaktan si Mikan sa ginawang pagtalikod sa kanya ni Natsume at nakaramdam siya ng konting selos nang alalayan ni Natsume si Luna. (konti lang!)

'okay ka lang ba Mikan?' tanong ni Hutaro

'o-okay lang ako!' sabi ni Mikan at umupo siya sa upuan niya

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Habang pauwi si Mikan at Hutaro, lumapit sa kanila si Ruka.

'hi! Hutaro hi Mikan!' bati sa kanila ni Ruka

'hello! Sabi ni hindi sumagot si Mikan

'okay ka lang ba Mikan?' tanong ni Ruka hindi pa rin sumagot si Mikan.

'anong nangyari sa kanya?' bulong ni Ruka

'paano kasi nag-away sila ni Natsume!' bulong ni Hutaro kay Ruka

'ah! LQ!' bulong ni Ruka.

'parang!; sabi ni Hutaro. biglang lumapit sa kanila si Natsume

'Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume. nang marinig ni Mikan ang boses ni Natsume agad siyang naglakad ng napakabilis.

'teka! Anong problema non!?' tanong ni Natsume"

'galit sa iyo! Paano/ mas kinampihan mo ang Luna na yon kaysa sa kanya!' sabi ni Hutaro

Hinabol ni Natsume si Mikan.

'huy Mikan! galit ka bas akin! Sorry na!; sabi ni Natsume

'he! Puntahan mo ang Luna na iyon! Baka maputol pa ang kamay niya!' sabi ni Mikan

'bakit ka ba nagaglit sa akin?' tanong ni Natsume

'hindi ako galit sa iyo! Naiinis lang ako sa pagmumukha mo!' sabi ni Mikan

'nagseselos ka no!' sabi ni Natsume

Natigilan si Mikan sa paglalakad ng mabilis. Humarap siya kay Natsume

'hindi no! bakit naman ako magseselos! Boyfriend ba kita! Hindi naman ah!' sabi ni Mikan

'nagseselos ka dahil may gusto ka sa akin!' sabi ni Natsume

'hay naku ang lakas ng hangin dito! Kailangan ko nang umuwi baka ilipad pa ako ng malakas mong hangin!' sabi ni Mikan at nagpatuloy siya sa paglalakad.

'aminin mo na kasi! Gusto mo ko!' sabi ni Natsume

'wala akong aaminin dahil wala naman akong gusto saiyo!' sabi ni Mikan

'sinungaling!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi ako sinungaling no! bakit mo nasabing sinungaling ako!?' tanong ni Mikan

'lumalaki ang butas ng ilong mo!' sabi ni Natsume

Hinawakan agad ni Mikan ang ilong niya.

'hindi lumalaki ang butas ng ilong ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'eh ayan oh! Ayan! Lumalaki na ang butas ng ilong mo! Nagsisinungaling ka kasi!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi sabi!' sabi ni Mikan.

'ayan na naman!' sabi ni Natsume

Tinakpan ni Mikan ang ilong niya.

'hindi sabi eh!' sigaw ni Mikan habang tinatakpan niya ang ilong niya.

'sorry na kasi!' sabi ni Natsume

'ayoko!' sabi ni Mikan habang tinatakpan niya ang ilong niya.

'sorry! Ayan na oh! Lumalaki na naman ang butas ng ilong kahit takpan mo pa ng kamay! Lumalabas ang butas ng ilong! Ang laki!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi sabi eh! Hindi na kita patatawarin kapag ininsulto mo pa ako!' sabi ni Mikan habang tinatakpan niya ang ilong niya.

'Sorry na! hindi kita iniinsulto! Sorry!' sabi ni Natsume

'okay! Wag mo nang uulitin yon ah!' sabi ni Mikan

'yes madam!' sabi ni Natsume at sumaludo siya kay Mikan.

'madam! Madam ka diyan!' sabi ni Mikan

'sige mauna na ako! Bye!' sabi ni Natsume at sumakay siya sa black ford niya..

'sige bye! Bye!' sabi ni Mikan habang nakangiti at kumakaway kay Natsume

'uy! Okay na sila!' sabi ni Ruka

'ano? Tapos na ba ang LQ ninyo?' tanong ni Hutaro

'anong LQ! Hindi kami lovers no para magkaroon ng quarrel!' sabi ni Mikan

'hay! Lumalaki ang butas ng ilong mo Mikan!' sabi ni Hutaro at Ruka

'hindi lumalaki ang butas ng ilong ko sabi eh!' sabi ni Mikan

'pikon ha pikon pikon pikon!!!!' sabi ni Hutaro at Ruka

'hindi ako pikon!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan wag ka ng masinungaling! Mas lalong lumalaki ang butas ng ilong mo!!!' sigaw ni Hutaro

'Hutaro mauna na ako!' sabi ni Ruka

'sige bye!' sabi ni Hutaro

'Hutaro humanda ka sa akin! Hindi lumalaki anga butas ng ilong ko!' sabi ni Mikan habang hinahabol si Hutaro

'sinungaling ka! Ayan na naman oh lumalaki na naman ang butas ng ilong mo! Tama si Natsume!' sabi ni Hutaro at tumakbo siya ng mabilis para di siya mahabol ni Mikan

'hindi sabi eh!' sabi ni Mikan at hinabol niya si Hutaro

Chapter 13:

'mahal na hari!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'bakit?' tanong ng Hari

'ahm pasensiya na kung..kung nasagot kita ng hindi maayos!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'hindi na importante yon ang importante ay mahanap natin agad si Prinsesa Mikan kaya sabihin mo na kung nasaan ang prinsesa pumunta!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'hindi ko talaga alam!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'nalibot na ang buong palasyo, at pati na ang mundo ng mga diwata pero hindi pa rin nakikita ang Prinsesa! Isa na lang ang naiisip kong pwede niyang puntahan! Ang mundo ng mga tao!' sabi ni haring reo

'ahm baka hindi siya don pumunta! Hindi siya mabubuhay don! Malupit ang mga tao sa mga gaya natin!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'kaya nga kailangan natin siyang hanapin baka mapahamak siya! Magpapadala ako ng mga kawal sa mundo ng mga tao para hanapin siya!' sabi ni Haring reo

'mahal na hari!' sabi ni SHiruko

'bakit prinsipe Shiruko?' tanong ni haring reo

'kung iyong pahihintulotan, nais ko sanang ako na lang ang pumunta sa mundo ng mga tao para bawiin ang mahal na PRinsesa! Tungkulin kop o yon dahil ako ang magiging asawa niya!' sabi ni Shiruko

'kung yan ang gusto mo Prinsipe Shiruko! Pinapahintulotan kita!' sabi ni Hairng Reo.

'maraming salamat mahal na Hari!' sabi ni Shiruko.

'baka wala siya don sa mundo ng mga tao!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'kailangan pa rin nating magbakasakali para mahanap ang Mahal na Prinsesa!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'pero……' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'wag ka nang tumanggi!' sabi ni Haring reo

Hindi na nagsalita ang reyna dahil hindi rin naman siya pakikinggan ng hari.

'kailngang malaman ito ng Prinsesa pero paano' sabi ni Reyna Yuka at nagisip siya.

Pumunta siya sa kanyang silid at gumamit siya ng kapangyarihan (telekinetic power) para makausap niya si Mikan.

'anak!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'ina! Kumusta na!' sabi ni Mikan

'anak mag-ingat ka!' sabi ni reyna yuka

'bakit po ina!?' tanong ni Mikan

'dahil pinapunta niya diyan si Prinsipe Shiruko para pauwiin ka!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'magiingat po ako ina! Wag po kayong mag-alala! Magiging okay lang ako! Akong bahala! Kayang kaya sila ng powers ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'namiss kita anak!' sabi ni reyna yuka

'ako din po Ina' sabi ni Mikan

'sige may paparating na kawal!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka at deni-activated niya ang telekinetic power niya.

'mahal na Reyna! Sino po ang kausap niyo!?' tanong ng isang Kawal

'wala! Kinakausap ko lang ang sarili ko!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'maiwan ko muna po kayo mahal na Reyna!' sabi ng Kawal at umalis na ito.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagakatapos nilang mag-usap ng kanyang ina, kinabahan si Mikan sa balita ng kanyang ina. Ayaw niyang umuwi dahil tiyak na makakasal sila ni Shiruko. Mag-iingat siya ng husto at itatago niyang mabuti ang sarili niya kay Shiruko.

'Mikan! ang lalim ng iniisip mo ah! sino ang kausap mo kanina!?' tanong ni Hutaro

'ang Ina ko ang kausap ko kanina! Bakit di mo ko tinawag para makapagchika kami ng mother mo!' sabi ni Hutaro

'may bed news kasi eh!'

'ano yon?'

'pinapunta kasi dito ng ama ko si Prinsipe Shiruko!' sabi ni Mikan

'naku! Patay ka!' sabi ni Hutaro

'pero sigurado akong mahihirapan akong hanapin ni Shiruko dahil masyadong malaki ang earth di gaya ng mundo ng mga diwata!' sabi ni Mikan

'uy! Minsan pasyal naman tayo sa mundo mo!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ano ka ba!? Hindi ako nagbibiro no!' sabi ni Mikan

'fine! Wag kang magalala! Di ba kaibigan mo ang Shikuro ba yon oh kahit sino man siya! Sigurado akong maiintindihan ka niya!' sabi ni Hutaro

'sana nga! Sana nga!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan! tingnan mo!' sabi ni Hutaro

Nakita ni Mikan na lumalapit si Luna kay Natsume at may dala itong towel.

'Natsume! okay ka lang ba! Pawis na pawis ka na oh!' sabi ni Luna habang pinupunas ang mga pawis ni Natsume

'okay lang ako Luna!' sabi ni Natsume

'patay ka sa akin mamaya!' sabi ni Mikan

'uy nagje-jeally!' sabi ni Hutaro

'hindi ah!' sabi ni Mikan

'eh ano yon"patay ka sa akin mamaya' sabi ni Hutaro

'wala yon! Hindi ako nagseselos no!' sabi ni Mikan

'aminin mo na kasi!' sabi ni Hutaro

'hindi sabi eh!'

'sinungaling! Lumalaki na naman ang butas ng ilong mo! Sinungaling ka kasi! Aminin mo na you're jealous!' sabi ni Hutaro

'no! I'm not!' sabi ni Mikan

'you liar! Kitang-kita ko na ang kulangot mo oh sa laki ng butas ng ilong mo!' sabi ni Hutaro at tumakbo siya dahil hinabol siya ni Mikan

'hindi sabi eh! Ang kulit niyo talaga! Wala akong kulangot no!" sabi ni Mikan habang hinahabol niya si Hutaro

'sinungaling! Malaki na nga yong butas ng ilong mo malaki pa ang kulangot mo! Sabi ni Hutaro

'hindi sabi totoo yan eh!' sabi ni Mikan

'totoo' sabi ni Hutaro

'hindi sabi eh! Humanda ka sa akin kapag nahuli kita!' sabi ni Mikan

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14:

Habang nasa kama niya si Natsume at iniisip si Mikan, may nakita siyang anino ng lalaki sa balkonahe niya.

'magnanakaw!' sabi ni Natsume sa isipan niya. Lumapit si Natsume sa balkonahe habang nakahanda. 'humanda ka gagamitin ko sa iyo ang hyper kick ko!' sabi ni Natsume sa isipan niya. Lumabas siya sa balkonahe at sinipan niya ang lalaking nakita niya. Nahulog ang lalaking sinipa niya mula sa balkonahe niya hanggang sa ibaba ng bakuran ng bahay nila.

'sapol!' sabi ni Natsume at tiningnan niya ang lalaki sa ibaba ng bahay nila. Pinuntahan niya ito.

'sino ka? Bakit ka nandito sa bahay ko!?' tanong ni Natsume

'ikaw sino ka? Wala kang karapatang sipain ako!' sabi ng lalaki

'magnanakaw ka eh!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi ako magnanakaw!' sabi ng lalaki

'hindi ka magnanakaw! Eh anong ginagawa mo sa balkonahe ko!?' tanong ni Natsume

'may hinahanap lang ako!' sabi ng lalaki

'may hinahanap ka! At dito mo hinahanap sa balkonahe ko! Huh!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi talaga ako magnanakaw! aray ko! Ang sakit ng likod ko' sabi ng lalaki habang minamasahe niya ang likod niya

'ano yang nasa likod mo!? Saan ka ba galling!? At sino ka ba?' tanong ni natsume

'ako si Prinsipe Shiruko at galing ako sa fairylandia!' sabi ni Shiruko

'Prinsipe at fairylandia! Huh! Nagbibiro ka ba! Wala nang prinsi-prinsipe ngayon no! ano yang nasa likod mo? parang pakpak!' sabi ni Natsume

'ito!? Pakpak yan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'pakpak! Huh nagpapatawa ka ba! Saan ka galling na costume party!' sabi ni natsume habang tumatawa

'pwede wag mo kong pagtawanan! Ang ayoko sa lahat ay yong pinagtatawanan ako!' sabi ni SHiruko

'okey! Ako si Natsume Hyuuga! Prinsipe ng mga gwapings!' sabi ni Natsume "joke lang!'

'natutuwa akong makilala ka!' sabi ni shiruko

'ano nga palang ginagawa mo dito!?' tanong ni Natsume

'nandito ako para hanapin ang prinsisa ng fairy landia na siyang mapapangasawa ko' sabi ni Shiruko

'teka! Teka! fairy ka ba talaga! Kung totoo kang fairy! Ipakita mo sa akin kung ano ang kaya mong gawin!' sabi ni Natsume

Bigla na lang lumipad si Shiruko. Pagkatapos ay bumaba rin agad

'wow! Fairy ka nga!' sabi ni natsume

'hindi ka kasi naniniwala sa akin!' sabi ni Shiruko

'sorry kung hindi ako naniwala agad! Wow! Hindi lang ako makapaniwala na mayron talagang fairy!' sabi ni Natsume

'pwede mo ba akong tulungan na hanapin ang hinahanap ko!' sabi ni Shiruko

'oo naman!' sabi ni Natsume

Pinasok ni Natsume si Shiruko sa Alice Academy baka raw don niya Makita ang hinahanap niya. Dahil magkasing edad lang silang dalawa, naging classmate niya ito. Shiruko Hyuuga ang binigay niyang full name kay Shiruko para walang magtaka kung bakit wala siya apelyido. Ipinakilala ni Gino-sensei si Shiruko sa mga classmate ni Natsume bilang pinsan niya.

'class! may bago kayong classmate na transferee! Si Shiruko Hyuuga! Pinsan ni Natsume na galling sa england!' sabi ni Gino-sensei

'wow ang cute naman niya! Magpinsan nga talaga sila ni Natsume pareho silang cute!' sabi ng mga babae sa classroom nila.

Umupo sa katabing upuan ni Natsume si SHiruko. Maraming babae ang lumapit anf nagpakilala sa kanya.

'hi! Ako nga pala si Aira! Nice to meet you!' sabi ng isang babae na classmate nila

'ako si Ayame!'

'Makino! Nice to meet you!

'natutuwa din akong makilala kayo!' sabi ni Shiruko at nginitian niya ang bago niyang classmates

'may girlfriend ka na ba!' tanong ng mga babae

'excuse me!' sabi ni Natsume ' girls! Alam niyo kasi! Hindi na available 'tong pinsan ko because he's getting married!' sabi ni Natsume

'what!? Ikakasal ka na!' sabi ng mga babae

'Oo! Siya ang prinsisa ng buhay ko!' sabi ni Shiruko

'wow ang sweet mo naman! Ang sarap mo sigurong magmahal! Sana ako na lang ang babaeng pakakasalan mo!' sabi ni Aira

'anong ikaw ako no! mahiya ka naman!' sabi ni Ayame

'mahiya kayo sa mga balat niyo! Dahil ako!' sabi ni Makino

'yo! Natsume hindi mo sinabi na may pinsan ka pala!' sabi ni Tsubasa

'oo nga! Akala ko ba walang lihiman!' sabi ni Ruka

'sorry! Ahm! Shiruko si Tsubasa at Ruka, mga kaibigan ko!' sabi ni Nasume ' at ito si Shiruko ang pinsan ko!'

'nice to meet you!' sabi ni Tsubasa at Ruka

'nice to mee you too!' sabi ni Shiruko

'pumunta tayo kina hutaro!' sabi ni Ruka at habang papalabas bigla nalang nagkandarapa ang mga babae sa harapan nila at nagkakagulo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Hutaro puntahan natin sina Ruka at Natsume may ibibigay ko lang kay natsume ang libro na hiniram ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'okay! Halika na!' sabi ni Hutaro

Pinuntahan nila sina Natsume at Ruka. Hindi sila makapasok sa classroom dahil ang daming babae ang nagsisiksikan.

'ano kayang pinagkakagulohan nila doon!' sabi ni Mikan

'naku! Baka niri-rape nila si Ruka ko! Humanda sila sa akin!' sabi ni Hutaro at nakipagsiksikan siya sa mga babae,

'huy! Hintayin mo ko!' sabi ni Mikan at nakipagsiksikan din siya sa mga babae.

'Girls! Padaanin niyo naman kami!' sabi ni Tsubasa at binigyan naman sila ng mga babae ng daan. Nakita nila si Hutaro at Mikan

Nang Makita ni Mikan si Shiruko ay naguilat siya at nagtaka kung bakit nandito sa mundo ng mga tao si Shiruko.

'Shiruko! Ikaw ba yan!?' tanong ni Mikan

'Prinsesa Mikan!' sabi ni Shiruko at lumuhod siya sa harapan ni Mikan bilang tanda ng kanyang respito rito.

Nagulat ang lahat ng nasa classroom dahil tinawag ni Shiruko na PRINSESA si Mikan at nakaluhod pa ito sa harapan niya, pero mas nagulat si Natsume dahil nalaman niya na ang hinahanap pala ni Shiruko ay si Mikan ang babaeng mahal niya.

'Shiruko! Tumayo ka diyan!' sabi ni Mikan

'Prinsesa Mikan! Pinapauwi ka na ng mahal na Hari! Kaya sumama ka na sa akin! Umuwi na tayo!' sabi ni Shiruko

'ayoko! Kaya tumayo ka na diyan!' sabi ni Mikan

'sumama ka na sa akin at umuwi na tayo!' sabi ni Shiruko

'Shiruko! Inuutusan kita bilang isang Prinsesa at nakakataas sa iyo! Tumayo ka diyan! Wag mo kong galitin!' sabi ni Mikan sa mataas na tono. Tumayo agad si Shiruko pero nakayuko siya.

'pasensiya na! hindi ko sinasadyang sigawan ka!' sabi ni Mikan

'Prinsesa si Mikan!' sabi ng mga student sa classroom nila

'umuwi na tayo! Prinsesa Mikan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'ayoko! Masaya na ako dito!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan! Prinsesa ka!' sabi ni Ruka

'siya ba ang hinahanap mo Shiruko!' sabi ni Natsume

'kaya pala! Para ka talagang Prinsesa sa ganda!' sabi ni tsubasa

'don tayo mag-usap!' sabi ni Mikan at hinila niya si Shiruko sa labas ng school pero sinundan sila ng mga student at pero mas dumami ang sumunod sa kanila dahil gusto nilang marinig ang pag-uusapan ni Shiruko at Mikan.

'Shiruko! Pinadala ka ba rito ni Ama para pauwiin ako?' tanong ni Mikan

'Oo!' sabi ni Shiruko

'umuwi ka na dahil saying lang ang oras mo dito dahil hindi naman ako sasama sa iyo!' sabi ni Mikan

'pero paano ka? Walang mag-aalaga sa iyo dito! Wala kang uutusan at walang mag-aalaga sa iyo!' sabi ni Shiruko

'hindi ko kailangan ng utusan at kaya kong alagaan ang sarili ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'nag-aalala sa iyo ang mahal na Reyna!' sabi ni Shiruko

'alam ko! Pero ayokong umuwi!' sabi ni Mikan

'dahil ba ayaw mong magpakasal sa akin!?' tanong ni shiruko

'isa na rin yon sa dahilan! Alam mo naman na gusto kong maging masaya di ba! At dito ko natagpuan ang hinahanap kong kasiyahan! Dito sa piling ng mga kaibigan ko at sa academy na ito! At kapag nandon ako kay ama! Empyerno lang ang buhay ko! Sawa na ako sa mga utos niya! Oras naman siguro para ang gusto ko ang masunod! Prinsesa nga ako pero para lang akong alipin sa pagsunod kay ama!' sabi ni mikan

'naiintindihan kita dahil mahal kita! Hindi ko lang masabi sa iyo non dahil alam ko na kaibigan lang ang turing mo sa akin! Pero matagal na kitang mahal! Bata pa tayo ng ibigin kita!' sabi ni Shiruko

'pero may iba na akong mahal!' sabi ni Mikan

'okay lang yon sa akin!' sabi ni Shiruko 'maghihintay pa rin ako sa iyo!'

'wag mo na akong hintayin dahil wala kang mapapala! Palayain mo na lang ako!' sabi ni Mikan at nahuhulog na ang mga luha mula sa mata niya.

Nilapitan siya ni Shiruko at niyakap niya ito.

'okay lang kahit kaibigan lang ituring mo sa akin! Kaya kong tanggapin yon pero ang Makita kang umiiyak! Hindi ko kaya!' sabi ni Shiruko habang pinupunas ang mga luha sa pisngi ni Mikan.

'salamat Shiruko! Isa ka talagang tunay na kaibigan!' sabi ni Mikan

'buti na lang Prinsipe ako dahil kung hindi at nakita nilang niyakap kita! Uhm! Siguradong patay ako! Sabi ni Shiruko. Natawa si Mikan sa sinabi ni Shiruko at niyakap niya ito.

'hindi ako papayag na mamatay ang kaibigan ko no!' sabi ni Mikan at ngumiti na siya.

Nang makaalis na ang mga student, ang naiwan na lang ay sina Natsume, Hutaro, Ruka, Shiruko at Mikan, hindi makapaniwala si Natsume na fairy si Mikan.

'Mikan, fairy ka!?' sabi ni Natsume

'paano mo nalaman?' tanong ni Mikan

'anong fairy? Wag nga kayong magbiro dito!' sabi ni Ruka

'si Natsume ang tumulong sa akin na hanapin ka Prinsesa Mikan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'pero hindi mo sinabi sa akin na si Mikan pala ang hinahanap mo di sana hindi na lang kita tinulungan!' sabi ni Natsume

'anong ibig mong sabihin?' tanong ni Shiruko

'ayokong kunin mo si Mikan! Ayokong sumama siya sa iyo!' sabi ni Natsume

'wag kang mag-alala hindi ko na siya pipiliting umuwi! Dahil babantayan ko siya dito!' sabi ni shiruko

'ano? Babantayan mo ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'Oo! Ako ang magiging bantay mo!' sabi ni Shiruko

'umuwi ka na lang dahil kaya ko namang bantayan si Mikan eh! Kaya sige na umuwi ka na at wag ka ng bumalik!' sabi ni Natsume

'tinataboy mo ba ako?' tanong ni Shiruko

'hindi! Advise lang!' sabi ni Natsume

'nakapagdesisyon na ako na babantayan ko si Prinsesa Mikan habang nandito siya!' sabi ni Shiruko

'teka! Teka! Hindi ko kayo maintindihan eh! Paki-explain pls! nalilito na ako eh! Bakit mo ba tinatawag na Prinsesa si Mikan at sino ang fairy?' tanong ni Ruka

'Ruka! Long story! Ako na lang ang magpapaliwanag sa iyo mamaya!' sabi ni Hutaro

'alam mo kung ano ang tunay na pagkatao ni Prinsesa Mikan?' tanong ni Shiruko

'pasensya na! Shiruko si Hutaro ang kaibigan ko na tumulong din sa akin gaya mo tinulungan ka ni Natsume!' sabi ni Mikan

'tinulungan ka niya!' sabi ni Shiruko

'ganun na nga!' sabi ni mikan

'nagpapasalamat ako sa iyo! Binibining Hutaro sa pagtulong mo kay Prinsesa Mikan' sabi ni Shiruko at niyuko niya ang ulo niya.

'binibini? Ako? Wow! Ang ganda naman pakinggan!' sabi ni Hutaro

Nagring ang bell means kailangan na nilang pumasok.

Nang makapasok na si Mikan at Hutaro sa classroom nila…..

'Prinsesa Mikan!' sabi ni Kokoro

'ngayon alam ko na kung bakit mukha kang Prinsesa!' sabi ni Yuu

'Prinsesa ka pala Mikan!' sabi ni Anna

'ah' sabi ni Mikan dahil wala siyang masabi

'sa susunod na story na gagawin ko! Ikaw ulit ang kukunin kong bida dahil Prinsesa ka!' sabi ni Nonoko

'eh! Salamat!' sabi ni Mikan

Back to Natsume

'salamat nga pala sa tulong mo Natsume! Dahil sa iyo nahanap ko agad si Prinsesa Mikan!' sabi ni shiruko

'walang anuman!' sabi ni Natsume 'kung alam ko lang na si Mikan ang hinahanap mo! Di sana sinipa na lang kita pabalik kung saan ka man nanggaling na fairylan- ah bast kahi ano pa yon!' bulong ni Natsume

'anong sabi mo!?' tanong ni shiruko

'ah! Wala! Natutuwa lang ako na natagpuan mo na ang hinahanap mo kaya pwede ka nang umuwi sa fairy- ano nga ba yon?' tanong ni Natsume

'fairylandia! Teka! Pina-uuwi mo na ba ako?' tanong ni Shiruko

'hindi no! bakit ko naman pauuwi-in ang body guard ni Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume 'sana umalis ka na!' sabi ni Natsume sa isipan niya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kinausap ni Natsume si Mikan tungkol sa nalaman niya.

'Mikan, pwede ba tayong mag-usap' sabi ni Natsume

'anong paguusapan natin!' sabi ni Mikan. nilapitan siya ni Natsume at hinila niya ito sa isang sulok.

'bakit di mo sinabi sa akin na fairy ka pala?' tanong ni Natsume

'ahm! Sorry kung hindi ko sinabi! Ang sabi kasi ng Ina ko sa akin malupit ang mga tao at pumili daw ako ng isang taong mapagkakatiwalaan' sabi ni MIkan

'kung ganon hindi pala ako mapagkakatiwalaan!' sabi ni Natsume

Hindi naman sa ganun! Kaso lang natatakot ako na mabunyag ang sekrito ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'anong akala mo sa akin, chismoso!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi!' sabi ni Mikan

'pauwiin mo na si Shiruko!' sabi ni Natsume

'bakit parang ayaw mo na nandito si Shiruko!' sabi ni Mikan

'dahil ilalayo ka niya sa akin!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi naman ako sasama sa kanya! Napagusapan na namin yon! Babantayan lang niya ako!' sabi ni Mikan at tumalikod siya para bumalik pero hinila siya ni Natsume at niyakap niya ito sa likuran.

'natatakot lang ako na bigla ka na lang mawala! Baka ilayo ka niya sa akin!' sabi ni Natsume habang nakayakap kay Mikan.

'a-anong ibig mong sabihin?' tanong ni Mikan habang tumitibok ng napakabilis ang puso niya at napakapula ng buong muka niya na parang kamatis.

'manhid ka ba talaga o napakatanga mo lang talaga!' sabi ni Natsume. Kumalas si Mikan sa pagkakayakap sa kanya ni Natsume at humarap siya rito.

'hindi ako tanga at lalong hindi ako manhid!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi mo ba napapansin! Mahal kita Mikan, Mahal na mahal!' sabi ni Natsume

'w-wag ka ngang magbiro ng ganyan!' sabi ni Mikan at mas lalong bumilis ang ibok ng puso niya.

'hindi ako nagbibiro!' sabi ni Natsume

'ikaw talaga nanana-napakajoker mo!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi mo nga! Palibhasa biro lang ang tingin mo sa akin!' sabi ni Natsume at umalis na siya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15:

Hindi makatulog si Mikan sa kaiisip sa mga sinabi ni Natsume sa kanya. Masaya siya nang sabihin ni Natsume na mahal niya siya pero nagdadalawang isip siya sa nararamdaman niya.

'ano ba naman ito? Nakakinis! Nalilito ako! Ano ba ang dapat kong gawin!?' tanong ni Mikan habang nasa Kama niya

'sagoin mo na lang kasi siya para tapos na! kayo na ni Natsume at kami naman ni Ruka hehe!' sabi ni Hutaro

'tumigil ka nga diyan! Alam mo naman na nandito si Shiruko at siya ang fiancé ko! Paano na yan?' tanong ni Mikan

'kunsabagay, may tama ka! Kapag sinagot mo Natsume baka magpakamatay si Shiruko sa sakit! OMG!' sabi ni Hutaro habang hawak ang kaliwang dibdib niya. 'pero kapag sumama ka kay Shiruko pabalik ng fairylandia niyo! Naku! Sigurado akong! Magiging lasenggero si Natsume! Mambababae! Maninigarilyo! mawawalan ng direksyon sa buhay! At magnanakaw!' sabi ni Hutaro

'anong magnanakaw? Excuse me po! Mayaman po sina Natsume kaya hindi siya magnanakaw!' sabi ni Mikan

'ah basta! Kahit sino pa ang piliin mo sa kanilang dalawa! Wala na akong paki don!' sabi ni HUtaro

'ano kaya kung si Ruka na lang! para wala na akong problema!' sabi ni Mikan

'ano? Hindi pwede no! dalawa lang ang pagpipilian mo si Natsume o si Shiruko at out na don si Ruka! Atsaka baka mamatay si Shiruko at Natsume! At isa pa! boyfriend ko na si Ruka!' sabi ni Hutaro

'Ows! Totoo ba yan?' tanong ni Mikan

'Oo! Naman! Anong akala mo sa akin sinungaling!' sabi ni Hutaro

'Oo! Sinungaling ka!' sabi ni Mikan

'teka! Teka! Di ba ikaw ang may problema! Kaya problemahin mo na lang ang problema mo at wag mo na akong kulitin!' sabi ni Hutaro

'kung ayaw mong kulitin kita! pumunta ka na sa kwarto mo at matulog! Para isipin ko ang sarili kong problema!' sabi ni Mikan

'talagang pupunta na ako sa kwarto ko dahil hindi ka naman nakikinig sa mga payo ko!' sabi ni Hutaro

'hindi mo naman ako pinapayohan! Ginugulo mo lang ang isipan ko!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi no!' sabi ni HUtaro at tumakbo na ito sa kanyang silid.

Nang pumasok si Mikan ay hindi niya nakita si Natsume. Pinuntahan niya si Natsume sa classroom nito pero absent ito.

'nasaan na kaya si Natsume?' tanong ni Mikan

'nami-miss mo siya no!?' tanong ni Hutaro

'medyo!' sabi ni Mikan at bumuntong hininga ito.

'medyo o sobra-sobra!?' tanong ni HUtaro

'ayan ka na naman eh! Iniinis mo na naman ako!' sabi ni Mikan

Dumating si Shiruko…

'magandang umaga Prinsesa Mikan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'pwede bang wag mo na akong tawagin na Prinsesa dahil hindi na ako sanay na tinatawag na Prinsesa at saka nakakahiya!' sabi ni Mikan

'okay! Mi-Mi-Mikan!' sabi ni Shiruko habang namumula ang mukha niya.

'okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Hutaro

'okay! Lang ako! Medyo nahihiya lang ako ng kunti dahil ito ang unang pagkakataon na tinawag ko si Pri- Mikan sa una niyang pangalan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'okay lang yon! Mas maganda ngang pakinggan kapag tinatawag mo ko sa tunay kong pangalan!' sabi ni Mikan

'nasaan nga pala si Natsume?' tanong ni Hutaro kay Shiruko

'nasa bahay! Nagkalagnat kasi! Paano hating-gabi na nang umuwi at saka lasing na lasing! Ang bao nga niya eh! Sinukaan pa nga ako!' sabi ni Shiruko

'kumusta na siya!?' tanong ni Mikan habang nag-aalala

'may lagnat pa rin siya!' sabi ni Shiruko

'sino ang kasama niya don ngayon sa bahay nila?' tanong ni Mikan

'wala!' sabi ni Shiruko

'ano? bakit di mo sinabi na wala siyang kasama don! Tapos may lagnat pa siya!' sabi ni Mikan habang inaayos ang mga gamit niya at kinuha niya ang bag niya at umalis na ito agad.

'saan yon pupunta?' tanong ni Shiruko

'saan pa? edi kay Natsume! Kanina pa niya kasi hinahanap si Natsume eh! Nag-aalala lang siya!' sabi ni Hutaro

Habang nasa harapan ng bahay ni Natsume si Mikan, may narinig siyang nag-uusap na dalawang tao. Si Natsume at Luna.

'ano kayang pinag-uusapan nila!?' tanong ni Mikan sa sarili niya at nakinig siya ng mabuti sa pinaguusapan ni Natsume at Luna.

'mahal na mahal kita Natsume higit pa sa isang kaibigan!' sabi ni Luna

'mahal din kita Luna pero……..' sabi ni Natsume pero hindi yon natuloy dahil hinalikan siya ni Luna sa labi at biglang pumasok si Mikan. Nakita niyang magkadikit ang mga labi ni Natsume at Luna na ikinagulat niya nang husto at ikinadurog ng kanyang puso. Agad na kumalas si Natsume kay Luna nang Makita niya si Mikan.

Biglang nahulog ang mga luha sa mata ni Mikan sa nasaksihan niya. Agad na tumakbo palabas si Mikan pero hinabol siya ni Natsume

'Mikan! Mikan! Magpapaliwanag ako!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi mo kailangang magpaliwanag dahil narinig ko ang lahat! Kitang-kita ko! Niloloko mo lang ako!' sabi ni Mikan habang sunod-sunod na nahuhulog ang mga luha sa mata niya.

'pero Mikan! hindi mo naiintindihan!' sabi ni Natsume habang namumula ang mukha niya dahil hindi pa siya magaling. Humarap sa kanya si Mikan.

'anong hindi ko naiintindihan ha? Niloko mo ko! Sabi mo mahal mo ko! Tapos ngayong narealize kong mahal kita, malalaman kong hindi mo talaga ako mahal! Nakakainis ka! Kinamumuhian kita! Galit ako sa iyo! Walang hiya ka! Epokrito ka! Anak ka ng demonyo! Salot ka! Wala kang mo---' bago pa naituloy ni Mikan ang sasabihin niya ay hinalikan siya ni Natsume sa labi. Natigilan si Mikan. Nang humiwalay si Natsume kay Mikan. Tinitigan niya ito sa mata.

'ikaw ang mahal ko Mikan! Ikaw lang! Kapatid lang ang turing ko kay Luna! Mahal ko lang siya bilang kapatid! Ikaw talaga ang mahal ko! Hindi na mababago yon!' sabi ni Natsume

'Natsume!' sabi ni Mikan

'mahal na mahal kita Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume habang nakangiti ito sa kanya

'mahal na Mahal din kita natsume!' sabi ni Mikan at niyakap niya si Natsume ng mahigpit.

Iyak ng iyak si Luna dahil hindi siya ang pinili ni Natsume. At nakita at narinig lahat ni Shiruko ang lahat ng nangyari. Bigla na lang siyang nanghina. Ang pakiramdam niya ay gumuho ang mundo niya.

'Natsume! Huy! Natsume!' sabi ni Mikan dahil nakatulog si Natsume habang magkayakap sila.

Dinala niya ito sa loob ng bahay nito at nagluto siya ng sopas. Kumuha ng bimpo at tubig at pinunasan niya si Natsume.

Nang magising si Natsume.

'okay na ako! Hindi mo na kailangang gawin to!' sabi ni Natsume

'ano ka ba!? Pasalamat ka nga dahil inaalagaan kita! Ito kainin mo! Sopas! Para gumaling ka na agad!' sabi ni Mikan.

'saan nga pala si Shiruko!?' tanong ni Natsume

'iwan ko! Nasa school pa yata!' sabi ni Mikan.

Halos gabi na pero hindi pa rin dumarating si Shiruko.

'nasaan nab a ang Shiruko na yon!?' tanong ni Mikan

'umuwi ka na! kaya ko naming alagaan ang sarili ko!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi ako uuwi hanggang hindi dumadating si Shiruko!' sabi ni Mikan

Hindi dumating si Shiruko kaya sa bahay ni Natsume natulog si Mikan. Binantayan niya ito at inalagaan.

Nang magumaga na….. wala ng lagnat si Natsume kaya sabay silang pumasok kay Mikan Alice Academy.

Nasa canteen sila habang magkahawak kamay at napakasweet nilang dalawa at kasama nila si Hutaro at Ruka pero parang silang dalawa lang ang magkasama.

'Huy! Mahiya naman kayo kahit konti lang! ako ang nahihiya sa inyo eh!' sabi ni Hutaro

'hmp! Sabihin mo inggit ka lang!' sabi ni Mikan

'ikaw naman kasi Ruka! Lambingin mo naman si Hutaro para hindi na mainggit! Di ba Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume at sinubuan niya si Mikan ng cake

'totoo bayon! Na naiinggit ka sa kanilang dalawa!?' tanong ni Ruka

'hindi ah! Naiinis lang ako dahil masyado silang sweet!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ito! Say ah!' sabi ni Ruka habang may hawak na cake at isusubo niya yon kay Hutaro

'ano ito?' tanong ni Hutaro

'para hindi ka na mainis at mainggit kay Mikan at Natsuem! Magpakasweet tayo!' sabi ni Ruka

'ikaw ha! Pilyo ka! Sige!' sabi ni Hutaro

'teka nasaan nga pala si Shiruko!? Hindi siya umuwi at wala din siya dito!' sabi ni Mikan

'Oo nga no! ngayon ko lang napansin na nawawala siya! Saan kaya siya dinala ng hangin?' tanong ni Hutaro

'baka may pinuntahan o di kaya ay nakipagdate!' sabi ni Ruka

'baka!' sabi ni Natsume

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

3 linggo nang hindi nagpapakita sa kanila si Shiruko.

Habang naglalakad pauwi si Natsume at Mikan si gilid ng maraming puno may bigla na lang lumipot sa harapan nila. Nagulat silang dalawa ng Makita nilang si Shiruko yon at kasama nito ang Mahal na Hari at may kasama itong mga kawal.

Nagtago sa likod ni Natsume si Mikan.

'Shiruko, anong ibig sabihin nito?' tanong ni Natsume

'pasensiya na Natsume. Ginagawa ko lang ang trabaho ko at yon ay pabalikin si Prinsesa Mikan' sabi ni Shiruko

'akala ko ba nagpagusapan na natin ito Shiruko?' tanong ni Mikan

'sorry mahal na Prinsesa!' sabi ni Shiruko

'halika na Mahal na Prinsesa!' sabi ng hari habang hinihila si Mikan

'ayoko!' sabi ni Mikan

'bitawan mo si Mikan! ayaw niyang sumama sa inyo kaya pabayaan niyo na lang siya!' sabi ni Natsume

'sa ayaw a sa gusto mo sasama ka sa amin!' sabi ng hari.

Humawak si Mikan ng mahigpit kay Natsume.

'Natsume!' sigaw ni Mikan habang hawak ang kamay nito.

'bitiwan mo siya!' sabi ni Natsume at sinuntok niya ang hari sa mukha.

'hindi ako papayag na ilayo niyo sa akin si Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume at yumakap sa kanya si Mikan

'ayokong sumama sa inyo Ama! Masaya na ako dito! Sa piling ni Natsume! Siya ang mahal ko at hindi niyo ako mapipilit na magpakasal kay Shiruko.

'ang lalaking ito ang ipinagmamalaki mo!' sabi ng Hari

Hinila ng hari si Mikan at hinawakan ng mga kawal si Natsume ng mahigpit. Pilit na kumakalas si Natsume pero tatlong kawal ang gumagapos sa kanya.

'bitawan niyo ko! Mikan!' sigaw ni Natsume

'Natsume! Ama ayoko!, mas gusto ko dito!' sabi ni Mikan habang nahuhulog ang mga luha niya sa mga mata niya.

Kumalas si Mikan sa pagkakahawak sa kanya ng hari at lumapit siya kay Natsume. Ginamit niya ang kapangyarihan niya para mabitawan ng mga kawal si Natsume.

'umalis na tayo dito!' sabi ni Mikan at nilabas niya ang mga pakpak niya para lumipad pero bago sila makalipad bigla na lang kinuryente ng hari si Natsume.

'ahhh!' sigaw ni Natsume sa sakit

'ama tigilan niyo na yan! Natsume!' sabi ni Mikan

'kailangang mamatay ng lalaking ito para itigil mo na ang kahibangang ginagawa mo!' sabi ng Hari

Hinarang ni Mikan ang sarili niya sa kuryente na dapat sana ay para kay Natsume kaya siya ang nakuryente.

'ahhhhhhhhhh!' sigaw ni Mikan

Tinigilan ng hari ang ginagawa niya.

Bumagsak si Mikan kay Natsume.

'Natsume! Natsume! Gumising ka!' sabi ni Mikan dahil hindi gumagalaw si NAtsume.

'umalis ka na diyan! Patay na siya.' Sabi ng Hari

'hindi! Hindi pa siya patay!' sabi ni Mikan pero hinila siya ng hari at pumunta sila sa fairylandia.

'Natsume!!!!!!!!' sigaw ni Mikan habang hinihila siya ng ama niya papunta sa fairylandia.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pagkarating nila sa fairylandia, tulala si Mikan. galit na galit siya sa ama niya at kay Shiruko. Nilapitan siya ni Siruko at hinawakan niya ito sa balikat.

'okay ka lang ba, Prinsesa MIkan?' tanong ni Shiruko kay Mikan

'bitawan mo ko!' sabi ni Mikan at tinulak niya si Shiruko.

'Mahal na Prinsesa, ano bang ginagawa mo? Igalang mo si Shiruko dahil siya ang mapapangasawa mo!' sabi ng Hari

'hindi ko siya mahal at hindi ko siya pakakasalan!' sigaw ni Mikan

'bakit mo ko sinisigawa?' tanong ng hari sa mataas na tono.

'dahil pinatayu niyo si Natsume!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi kayo bagay! Tao siya at diwata ka! Hindi mo ba yon naiintinihan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'at bakit! Sa tingin mo bagay ako sa iyo dahil pareho tayong diwata! Ganon ha! Kinamumuhian kita! galit ako sa iyo! Shiruko at hinding-hindi kita mapapatawad!' sabi ni MIkan

'Mahal na Prinsesa!' sabi ni Shiruko

'tigilan mo na yan! Sabi ng hari at sinampal niya si Mikan.

'galit din ako sa iyo! At kinamumuhian kita! hanggang langit ang galit ko sa iyo!' sabi ni Mikan.

'palibhasa hindi ka marunong magmahal! dahil kahit kalian hindi mo minahal ang ina ko! Palagi mo na lang siyang sinasaktan!' sabi ni Mikan at natigilan ang Hari. Pumasok si Mikan sa silid niya at doon nagluluksa sa pagkamatay ng kanyang pinakamamahal.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naghahanda na ang buong palasyo para sa kasal ni Mikan at Shiruko. Habang papunta ang hari sa silid ni Mikan nakaramdam siya ng masamang aura na bumabalot sa silid ni Mikan. at nang pasokin niya ang kwarto ni Mikan, nakita niyang napakadilim ng silid ni Mikan pero wala siya doon.

Nagmadali iong lumabas para puntahan ang kinaroroonan nina Shiruko at ng mga magulang nito. Nagulat siya ng Makita niya si Mikan. naging kulay itim ang buhok at mga mata niya pati na rin ang mga pakpak niya. Ibang-iba siya sa mapagmahal na Mikan.

'Mahal na prinsesa!' sigaw ng hari

'oh! Mahal kong ama! Ikaw pala!' sabi ni Mikan

'ano bang ginawa mo sa sarili mo?' tanong ng Hari

'wala! Gusto ko ng pamunuan ang fairylandia gaya ng gusto mo pero hindi ako magpapakasal kay Shiruko at pamumunuan ko ang fairylandia sa paraan na gusto ko! Hahaha!' sabi ni Mikan habang tumatawa.

'Mikan, Anak! Bakit ka ba nagkakaganyan?' tanong ni Reyna Yuka kay Mikan.

'Mahal na Prinsesa! Ano ba ang dahilan? Bakit ka ba nagkakaganyan?' tanong ng HAri

'tinatanong mo sa akin kung akit ako nagkakaganito? Nagkakaganito ako dahil sa iyo! Dahil pinatay mo ang lalaking pinakamamahal ko! At ngayon ikaw naman ang papatayin ko!' sabi ni Mikan at ginamitan niya ng kapangyarihan ang kanyang sariling ama.

'Mikan!' sigaw ni Reyna Yuka nang Makita niyang nasaktan ang hari.

Uulitin pa sana ni Mikan ang ginawa niya pero hinarang siya ng Reyna.

'anak itigil mo na ito!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'umalis ka na diyan Ina! Hayaan mong patayin ko siya! Palagi ka na lang niyang pinahihirapan! Hindi niya tayong itinuturing kapamilya kundi mga alipin na susunod sa lahat ng gusto niya' sabi ni Mikan 'paano mo natitiis na ginaganyan ka niya Ina?' tanong ni Mikan sa kanyang ina

'dahil mahal ko siya! Mahal na mahal ko siya kaya kayang-kaya kong tiisin lahat ng ginagawa niya sa akin! Kahit saktan pa niya ako ng ilang beses kaya kong tiisin yon dahil mahal na mahal ko siya! Nagmamahal ka Mikan kaya alam mo ang ibig kong sabihin!' sabi ni Reyna Yuka

'bakit mo siya mahal? Hindi ka naman niya mahal!' sabi ni Mikan

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bata pa si Yuka ay may espesyal na siyang pagtingin kay Reo ang nakatakdang mapangasawa ng kanyang nakakatandang kapatid na si Yukita.

Si Reo naman ay umiibig ng lubos kay Yukita dahil taglay nitong kagandahan at kabaitan.

Si Yukita ay umiibig sa isang tagalupang nakita niya sa labas ng fairylandia. Sa unang tingin palang niya dito ay umibig na siya rito.

Pero sa araw ng kasal nilang dalawa ay tumakas si Yukita. Pumunta siya sa mundo ng mga tao. Pinahanap siya ni Reo pero nabigo itong hanapin siya. ang nakakaalam lang ay si Yuka dahil bago siya umalis nagpaalam siya rito. Alam din ni Yuka kung sino ang mahal ng kanyang kapatid. Ilang beses niya itong pinilit na kalimutan ang tagalupang iniibig nito at magpakasal na lang kay Reo pero hindi pa rin ito nakinig, mas sinunod niya ang nararamdaman niya. Pagkatapos non ay wala ng narinig ang fairylandia tungkol kay Yukita.

Nasaktan si Reo sa ginawa ni Yukita kaya kinamuhian niya ito. At dahil hindi naikasal si Reo kay Yukita, ipinakasal silang dalawa ni Yuka.

Masaya si Yuka ng maikasal sila ni Reo. Umasa itong mamahalin din siya ni Reo gaya ng pagmamahal niya sa kanya pero hindi! habang tumatagal mas lalo itong nagiging malamig sa kanya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'basta mahal ko siya! bata pa ako ng mahalin ko siya! kaya ayaw ko siyang mamatay at ama mo siya!' sabi ni Yuka

'ahh nakakainis!' sigaw ni Mikan

'Mikan! tigilan mo na yan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'isa ka pa! akala ko kaibigan kita! sabi mo babantayan mo lang ako don sa mundo ng mga tao at hindi mo na ako pipilitin na umuwi pero wala kang tinupad sa mga sinabi mo! Kinamumuhian kita!' sabi ni Mikan

'pero Mikan! nagawa ko lang naman yon dahil mahal kita ayaw kitang mapunta kay Natsume!' sabi ni Shiruko

'hindi mo ko mahal! Dahil kung mahal mo ako! Handa kang magparaya! Makasarili ka! Katulag ka ni Ama! Pareho kayong makasarili! Sarili niyo lang ang iniisip ninyo!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan patawarin mo ko!' sabi ni Shiruko

'hindi kita mapapatawad! Dahil sa iyo! Patay na si Natsume! At alam nyo ba sa ginawa niyong pagpatay kay Natsume! Para niyo na rin akong pinatay! Ang sakit! Napakasakit! Napakalungkot ko ngayon at punong-puno ang puso ko ng pagdadalamhati! At punong-puno ito ng poot at galit ko sa inyong dalawa ni Ama!' sabi ni Mikan habang umiiyak.

'kung alam ko lang na ganito ang mangyayari! di sana pinabayaan ko na lang kayo ni Natsume!' sabi ni Shiruko

'huli na!' sabi ni Mikan 'hindi mo na maibabalik ang buhay ni Natsume!'

Umalis si Mikan. hindi siya pumunta sa mundo ng mga tao kundi nagtayo siya ng sarili niyang kaharian sa pamamagitan ng kapangyarihan niya. Isang kahariang napakadilim, nabababakas sa kaharian na yon ang kalungkutan, sakit, galit at poot na nararamdaman niya.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Napakatahimik nilang lahat sa palasyo pero nabasag ang katahimikang yon nang magsimulang magsalita ang reyna.

'gusto kong sumama sa anak ko!' sabi ni Yuka habang naglalakad

'hindi pwede! Dito ka lang!' sabi ng Hari

'ayoko na dito!' sabi ni Yuka

'iiwan mo rin ako gaya ng ginawa ng anak natin!' sabi ni Haring Reo.

'Oo! Hindi ko na kaya na makasama ka! Dapat matagal na kitang iniwan pero hindi ko ginawa dahil mahal kita! umasa akong mamahalin mo rin ako gaya ng pagmamahal ko sa iyo pero wala akong napala' sabi ni Yuka

'hindi ka pwedeng umalis!' sabi ni Reo

'aalis ako sa ayaw at sa gusto mo! Tama ang sabi sa akin ni MIkan noon! Asawa mo lang ako a hindi mo ako alipin! Nakita mo na ang ginawa mo sa anak ko!! Dati napakamasayahin at mapagmahal siyang bata pero ngayon hindi ko na alam! Kaya kailangan ko ng sumama sa kanya! Gusto ko siyang damayan, makasama, yakapin at gusto kong bumalik na siya sa dati!' sabi ni Yuka at umalis na ito para sundan ang kanyang anak.

'ano ba itong ginawa ko? Ang sama ko! Napakasama ko! Ang akala ko magiging maganda kung maikakasal ko si Mikan at Shiruko pero hindi! Nagkamali ako!' sabi ni Reo

'mahal na Hari! Sa tingin ko kailangan naing humingi ng tawad sa Mahal na Prinsesa!' sabi ni Shiruko

'iwan ko kung mapapatwad pa niya ako! Nakita ko sa mata niya ang galit! Isa akong walang kwentang ama at asawa! Sa napakaraming taon na nagsasama ni Yuka! Ngayon ko lang nalaman na mahal niya ako! Ang akala ko! Katulad siya ni Yukita!' sabi ni Reo

'sigurado akong kaya ayong patawarin ni Mikan! may mabuti at maunawain siyang puso!' sabi ni Shiruko

'sana mapatawad niya ako!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'ako rin! Sana mapatawad niya rin ako!' sabi ni Shiruko

Chapter 16:

Pumunta si Yuka sa kahariang itinayo ni Mikan. natakot siya sa itsura ng lugar na napakadilim, at nakakatakot. Nakita niya si Mikan na nakaupo sa sahig at umiiyak.

'anak!' tawag ni Yuka kay Mikan

'Ina!' sabi ni Mikan

Lumapit si Yuka kay Mikan at niyakap niya ito.

'ina!' iyak ni Mikan habang nakayakap kay Yuka

'sige! I-iyak mo na lang yan! Andito lang ako dadamayan kita! hindi ako aalis sa tabi mo! Sasama ako sa iyo! Hindi na tayo magkakahiwalay!' sabi ni Yuka

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back to Natsume….

'Natsume!'

Narinig ni Natsume ang boses na tumatawag sa kanya.

'sino ka?' tanong ni Natsume

'ako si Yukita!' sabi ni Yukita

'Yukita!?' sabi ni Natsume

'papayag ka bang basta na lang kayo magkalayo ni Mikan!?' tanong ni Yukita kay Natsume

'hindi! Hindi ako papayag na mawala sa akin si Mikan! Ipaglalaban ko siya!' sabi ni Natsume at nagising siya.

'Mikan!' sigaw ni Natsume

'tama yan! Ipaglaban mo siya! Wag kang pumayag na hindi kayo magkatuluyang dalawa!' sabi ni Yukita

'teka! Bakit mo ba ako tinulungan?' tanong ni yukita.

'ako si Yukita! Ako ang asawa ng papa mo na si Yunjiro!' sabi ni Yukita

'ikaw ang mama ko! Di ba patay ka na!' sabi ni Natsume

'Oo! Patay na nga ako! Nandito ako para sabihin sa iyo na isa kang fairy!' sabi ni Yukita

'ano!? Ako? Fairy?' paano?' tanong ni Natsume

'ako ay isang fairy! Ako ang kapatid ng ina ni Mikan!

'kung ganun pinsan ko si Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume

'tama!' sabi ni YUkita

'kung fairy talaga ako! Bakit wala akong pakpak a kapangyarihan gaya ni Mikan at Shiruko!?' tanong ni Natsume

'dahil hindi pa nagigising ang kapangyarihan mo sa loob ng katawan mo!' sabi ni Yukita

'kung ganon, paano ko magigising ang kapangyarihan ko! Gusto ko ng bawiin si Mikan! Gusto ko na siyang makasama! Pero pwede ba yon! Magpinsan kami hindi ba!' sabi ni Natsume

'pwede yon no! ayon sa batas ng fairylandia! Pwedengg magpakasal ang magpinsan basta't nagmamahalan sila!' sabi ni Yukita

'pwede bang sabihin mo sa akin kung papaano ko magigisng ang kapangyarihan ko!' sabi ni Natsume

'depende yan sa iyo! Kung talagang gusto mo lalabas yan! ' sabi ni yukita

'paano kaya yon!' sabi ni Natsume

'sana magtagumpay ka sa iyong hangarin! Gagabayan kita! Anak!' sabi ni Yukita at naglaho na lang ito na parang bula.

'teka! Sandali! Gusto pa kitang makausap! sayang! Ngayon ko palang nakita ang mama ko! Tapos mawawala na lang siya ulit!' sabi ni Natsume

'totoo kaya yon! Na fairy ako! Parang napakahirap paniwalaan!' sabi ni Natsume

'Natsume! Anong ginagawa mo dito!?' tanong ni Ruka at HUtaro kay natsume nang Makita nilang nakahiga sa gilid ng kalsada si Natsume

'anong nangyari at nasaan si Mikan' tanong ni Hutaro

'kinuha na siya ng ama niya! Sapilitan nila itong inuwi!' sabi ni Natsume

'ano ng gagawin natin? Sigurado akong nalulungkot ngayon si MIkan! Alam naman natin na mas gusto niya dito at ayaw niyang magpakasal kay Shiruko!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ano bang nangyari sa iyo? Butas-butas na ang damit mo ah!' sabi ni Ruka

'wala! Kinuryente lang ang ng ama ni MikaN!' sabi ni Natsume

'umuwi mo na tayo para makapagpalit ka na!' sabi ni Ruka

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nang nasa bahay na sila ni Natsume….

'pinsan ko pala si Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume

'ano? Paano nangyari yon!?' tanong ni Ruka at Hutaro

'yong mama ko pala ay kapatid ng ina ni Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume

'therefore! Fairy ka! Parang napakahirap paniwalaan!' sabi ni Ruka

'sabi mo pa!' sabi ni Natsume

'eh bakit wala kang wings at powers?' tanong ni Hutaro

'yon nga ang problema ko eh! Paano ko magigising ang kapangyarihan ko sa loob ng katawan ko!' sabi ni Natsume

'basta i-try mo na lang! diba try and try until you succeed!' sabi ni Ruka

'sige! Susubukan ko!' sabi ni Natsume at pumikit at nagconcentrate siya ng mabuti

'uhm!!! Ano kaya ang mangyayari kay Natsume?' tanong ni Ruka sa isipan niya

'ayan na!' sabi ni Hutaro

'super blast!' sigaw ni Natsume nang idilat niya ang mga mata niya

'ano bang ginagawa mo?' tanong ni Ruka

'ganon kasi yong sinisigaw nila sa TV napapanood ko eh!' sabi ni Natsume habang kinakamot ang ulo niya

'naku po! Baka hindi mo na mailigtas si Mikan kung ganyan ka!' sabi ni Hutaro

'hindi pwede!! Gusto ko siyang makasama habang buhay at walang makakapigil sa akin na gawin yon!' sabi ni Natsume at naconcentrate siya ulit ng mabuti.

'sige na! lumabas ka na!! hindi ko na alam kung ano ang mangyayari sa akin kapag nawala na lang siya ng tuluyan sa akin! Mahal na mahal ko si Mikan! gusto ko siyang iligtas kaya lumabas ka na!' sabi ni Natsume sa isipan niya.

May naramdaman siyang kakaiba kaya idinilat niya ang mga mata niya para tingnan kung may nagbago sa katawan niya.

'ano ba yan? Wala pa rin!' sabi ni Natsume nang Makita niyang walang nagbago sa katawan niya.

'anong wala!? Wow! Natsume! Fairy ka nga talaga!' sabi ni Ruka

'anong ibig mong sabihin? Binibilog niyo ba ako ha?' nagtatakang tanong ni Natsume

'cool! Ang ganda ng pakpak mo!' sabi ni Hutaro

'anong pakpak!?' tanong ni Natsume

'Natsume! Tinubuan ka ng pakpak!' sabi ni RUka

'saan?' tanong ni Natsume

'siyempre sa likod! Alangan naman na sa tiyan mo tutubo!' sabi ni Hutaro. Humarap si Natsume sa malaking salamin at nakita niyang nagkaroon nga siya ng pakpak.

'whoo! Astig! Pakpak! Pakpakpakak!' sabi ni Natsume

'pwede ba tigilan mo na yan? Iligtas mo na si Mikan!' sabi ni Hutaro

'pero hindi ko pa alam kung paano lumipad at kung paano gamitin ng maayos ang kapangyarihan ko!' sabi ni Natsume

'wala ng pero-pero! Bilisan mo na lang!' sabi ni Ruka

Habang nasa labas sila narinig ulit kay Natsume ang boses ni Yukita.

'Natsume! Anak!' tawag ni Yukita kay Natsume

'Mama! Ikaw ba yan?' tanong ni Natsume

'huy! Sinong kinakausap mo?' tanong ni Hutaro

'Mama! Magpakita ka!' sabi ni Natsume

'wag kang tumawag ng multo please lang!' sabi ni Ruka

Biglang nagpakita sa kanila si Yukita.

'ahhhhhhhh! MULTO!!!!!!!' sigaw ni Hutaro at Ruka. Nagtago sa likod ni Ruka si Hutaro at nagtago naman si Ruka sa likod ni Natsume.

'hindi kami ang pumatay sa iyo kaya wag mo akong kakainin!' sabi ni Ruka

'Oo nga! Ayoko pang mamatay! Ayan si Natsume! Kainin mo na siya! wag lang ako!' sabi ni Hutaro

'huy! Anong akala niyo sa nanay ko! ASWANG!' sabi ni Natsume

'eh! Nanay mo pala! Akala ko kung ano na!' sabi ni Hutaro

'sorry po! Ako nga pala si Ruka! Matalik na kaibigan ni Natsume' sabi ni Ruka

'ako naman po si Hutaro! Ako po ang Bestfriend ni Mikan!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ano po ang kailangan niyo Mama!?' tanong ni Natsume

'gusto ko lang sabihin sa iyo na kahit anong mangyari gagabayan kita! at tandaan mo to Natsume! Mas malakas ang kapangyarihan ng pag-ibig!' sabi ni Yukita

'tama! Mas makapangyarihan ang POWER OF LOVE!' sabi ni Ruka

'hindi ko po yan kakalimutan mama!' sabi ni Natsume at naglaho na lang ulit si Yukita

'bilisan mo na Natsume! Iligtas mo na si Mikan!' sabi ni Ruka

'Oo na!' sabi ni Natsume at pumasok siya sa loob ng puno gaya ng ginawa nina Mikan ng sapilitan siyang iuwi ng ama niya.

'at ikaw naman! Power of Love! Hintayin natin sila dito!' sabi ni Hutaro

'Okay!'

chapter 17:

Habang paalis ng palasyo sina Haring Reo at Shiruko may liwanag silang nakita. Sa sobrang liwanag kinailangan nilang ipikit ang mga mata nila.

'ano ba yon?' tanong ni Haring Reo

'napakaliwanag!' sabi ni Shiruko

Nang idilat nila ang mga mata nila… si Natsume ang nakita nila.

'hi!' bati sa kanila ni Natsume

'ikaw! Paanong! Pa'no ka nabuhay at pa'no ka nakarating dito?' tanong ni Haring Reo

'simple lang! fairy din ako!' sabi ni Natsume

'pero paano?' tanong ni Haring Reo

'wala ng tanongan! Nasaan na si Mikan!?' tanong ni Natsume

'alam mo kasi Natsume! Umalis na si Mikan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'saan siya pumunta?' tanong ni Natsume

'andon siya sa madilim na kahariang yon!' sabi ni Haring Reo habang itinuturo ang kahariang nababalot ng madilim na aura.

'ano bang nangyari?' tanong ulit ni Natsume

'kailangan ka ngayon ni Mikan Natsume!' sabi ni Shiruko

'teka! Sagutin mo muna ang tanong ko! Paano ka naging diwata' sabi ni Haring Reo

'kasi ang nanay ko ay si…..' sabi ni Natsume nagdadalawang isip siya kung sasabihin niyang si Yukita ang ina niya o hindi.

'si…?' tanong ni Haring Reo at Shiruko

'si…..'

'si…..?'

'si…..'

'sino ba talaga!? Sabihin mo na! nabibitin ako!' sabi ni SHiruko at Haring Reo

'ako! Ako ang ina ni Natsume!' sabi ni Yukita

'Yuikita!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'anak mo ang kutong lupa na to!?' tanong ni Haring Reo

'Oo! Anak ko siya! anak ko siya sa tagalupang inibig ko!' sabi ni Yukita

'wow! Talaga naman! Talagang magaganda lahat ng kamaganak ni Mikan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'Reo! Patawarin mo ko kung hindi ikaw ang pinili ko! Sinunod ko lang ang nais ng puso ko at yon ay ang makapiling si yunjiro!' sabi ni Yukita

'magkakilala kayo?' tanong ni Natsume

'Oo! Dahil si Yukita dapat ang asawa ko ngayon kung hindi lang niya ako tinakasan!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'ganon pala!' sabi ni Natsume

'alam kong ginagawa mo lang ang sa tingin mo ang tama pero nakakasakit ka ng iba! Alam kong mahal mo si Yuka kaya wag kang matakot na sabihin yon sa kanya! Sundin mo ang nais ng puso mo!' sabi ni Yukita

'Yukita! Salamat! hindi ko na kasi alam kung ano ang mangyayari sa akin kung mawawala sa akin ang mag-ina ko! Kaya lang naman ako mahigpit kay Mikan dahil gusto ko siyang mapabuti! At ayoko mawalay siya sa akin, sa amin ni Yuka! Gusto kong maging masaya kapiling ng pamilya ko pero hindi ko alam kung paano ko ipaparamdam sa kanila na mahal na mahal ko sila!' sabi ni Reo

'alam kong kaya mo yan!' sabi ni Yukita at naglaho na naman ito as usual

'kailangan na nating magmadali!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'sige!' sabi ni Shiruko

'tara let's!' sigaw ni Natsume

'tara let's!? ano yon?' tanong ni Shiruko at Haring Reo

'ah! Wag niyo ng itanong! Tayo na!' sigaw ni Natsume at nagmadali silang pumunta sa madilim na kaharian ni Mikan.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nang makapasok na sila sa madilim na kaharian, nakita nilang nakayakap si Mikan kay Yuka at umiiyak.

Nagtaka si Natsume sa nangyari sa buhok ni Mikan kung bakit kulay itim ito.

'Mikan!' tawag ni Natsume kay Mikan

'parang pamilyar ang boses na yon!' sabi ni Mikan at umupo siya para Makita kung sino ang tumawag sa kanya. Nagulat siya ng Makita niyang si Natsume ito.

'Natsume!?' nagtatakang tanong ni Mikan.

'hindi siya si Natsume! Patay na siya! nakita ko siyang pinatay ni Ama! Ilusyon lang ito! Patay na siya! patay na siya! patay na siya! patay na siya! patay na siya! patay! Patay!' sabi ni Mikan sa isipan niya.

Habang papalapit si Natsume kay Mikan…

'diyan ka lang! wag kang lumapit sa akin!' sigaw ni Mikan

'Mikan! ako ito! Si Natsume!' sabi ni Natsume

'hindi ikaw si Natsume! Patay na siya! at hindi na pwedeng mabuhay ang patay na!' sabi ni Mikan

'hindi ako patay! Ito ako oh! Nakatayo sa harap mo! Buhay na buhay!' sabi ni Natsume

'patay na siya! hindi ikaw si Natsume! Patay na siya! patay! Patay! Patay! Atsaka walang pakpak si Natsume! At paano makakarating dito ang isang normal na taong gaya ni Natsume! Hindi ikaw si Natsume! Ilusyon lang kita!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan! bakit ayaw mong maniwala!?' tanong ni Natsume habang papalapit kay Mikan

'wag kang lumapit sa akin! Lumayo ka!' sigaw ni Mikan at ginamitan niya ng kapangyarihan si Natsume kaya tumilapon ito.

'Prinsesa! Maniwala ka! Si Natsume yan! Hindi siya namatay!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'sinungaling! Kitang-kita ko ang ginawa mong pagpatay sa kanya!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan!' sigaw ni Natsume 'ang sakit non ah! Kung hindi lang kita mahal baka sinipa na kita!' sabi ni Natsume

'kahit ikaw pa si Natsume! Wala na akong pakialam! Dahil para sa akin patay na siya!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan! ano ban nangyayari sa iyo!? Hindi mo na ba ako naaalala!?' tanong ni Natsume habang papalapit pero ginamitan siya ulit ni Mikan ng kapangyarihan at gaya ng dati tumilapon ulit ito pero bumangon siya agad

'sabi ng wag kang lumapit sa akin! Ayoko ng maalala si Natsume dahil patay na siya' sabi ni Mikan

'ayaw mo akong maalala o natatakot ka lang na ako nga talaga si Natsume? Hindi totoong ayaw mo akong maalala kungdi natatakot ka na ako nga talaga si Natsume dahil natatakot kang baka mawala ako sa iyo ng tuluyan kaya gusto mo na akon kalimutan! Yon ang totoo di ba! Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume habang naglalakad papalapit kay Mikan

'hindi totoo yan! hindi totoo yan! hindi totoo yan!' sigaw ni Mikan at may lumabas na itim na malakas na kapangyarihan sa katawan niya. Tumilapon si Yuka sa lakas ng kapangyarihang iyon.

'ahhh!' sigaw ni Yuka

'Yuka!' sabi ng Hari at pinuntahan niya si Yuka

'okay ka lang ba?' tanong ni Haring Reo

'okay lang ako pero si Mikan! masyadong malakas ang kapangyarihang lumalabas sa katawan niya! Hindi na niya kayang kontrolin iyon!' sabi ni Yuka

'nanganganib siya! kailangan ko siyang pigilan!' sabi ng Hari at lumapit ito kay Mikan. dahil sa sobrang lakas ng kapangyarihan hindi makalapit si Haring Reo sa kanya.

'masyadong malakas! Hindi ko kayang lumapit sa kanya!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'Mikan! itigil mo na yan!' sigaw ni Natsume

'Natsume! Pigilan mo si Mikan! hindi na niya kayang kontrolin ang kapangyarihan niya! Baka ikamatay niya yan!' sabi ni Shiruko

'hindi pwede! Hindi siya pweden mamatay!' sigaw ni Natsume at lumapit siya Mikan. tumilapon siya ulit pero agad siyang bumangon at lumapit kay Mikan

'hindi ako papayag na mawala ka sa akin Mikan!' sigaw ni Natsume at lumapit siya kay Mikan pero this time hindi siya tumilapon. Habang lumalapit siya kay Mikan may liwanag na bumalot sa katawan ni Natsume. Hinarang niya ang malakas na kapangyarihan ni Mikan.

'Lumayo ka sa akin! Sigaw ni Mikan

Niyakap siya ni Natsume.

'nandito na ako! Hinding-hindi na tayo magkakalayo! Pupunta pa tayo sa Alice Academy! Hinihintay tayo doon ni Ruka at Hutaro kaya itigil mo na ito Mikan!' sabi ni Natsume habang nakayakap kay Mikan

'hindi ka ilusyon! Ikaw nga! Natsume!' sabi ni Mikan habang nahuhulog ang mga luha sa mga mata niya. Tumigil ang itim na malakas na kapangyarihang lumalabas sa katawan ni Mikan. Bumalik sa dati ang brunette hair niya at chocolate orbs ng mga mata niya.

Niyakap din siya ni Mikan ng napakahipit.

'akala ko patay ka na! halos hindi ka na humihinga ng gamitan ka ni Ama ng kapangyarihan eh!' sabi ni Mikan

'akala mo lang yon!' sabi ni Natsume at humarap siya kay Mikan at hinalikan niya ito sa noo.

'ito ang tandaan mo! Hindi ako madaling mamatay!' sabi ni Natsume

'alam ko na yon ngayon! Masamang damo ka kasi!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan! anak! Okay ka na ba!?' tanong ni Yuka at niyakap niya si Mikan

'sorry po kung pinag-alala kita Ina!' sabi ni Mikan

'Mikan!' tawag ni Haring Reo okay Mikan

'Ama?'

Lumuhod sa harap ni Mikan at Yuka si Haring Reo.

'patawarin niyo ko! Kasalanan ko kung bakit nakaganito ang pamilya natin! Patawarin niyo ko! mahal na mahal kita Yuka! Kayo ni Mikan ang buhay ko!' sabi ni Haring Reo habang nakaluhod at umiiyak

'Reo! Tumayo ka na diyan dahil pinapatawad na kita!' sabi ni Yuka

'ako rin Ama! Pinapatawad na kita! kahit anong mangyari ikaw pa rin ang Ama ko!' sabi ni Mikan

Tumayo si Haring Reo at niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang kanyang mag-ina.

'mahal na mahal ko kayong dalawa!' sabi ni Reo

'mahal na mahal ka rin namin Reo!' sabi ni Yuka

pagkatapos ng yakapan lumapit ang hari kay Natsume.

'patawarin mo ko kung hindi ko pinayagan ang pag-ibig niyo ni Mikan!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'okay lang po yon! Wala ng problema don! Ang importante ngayon ay maayos na ang lahat!' sabi ni Natsume

'magmula ngayon! Pinapayagan ko na kayo ni Mikan na magmahalan at manatili sa mundo ng mga tao!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'okay lang ba yon sa iyo, Ama?' tanong ni Mikan

'okay lang! kung saan ka masaya! Don din ako masaya! Kaya lang naman ako nagalit noon dahil hindi ka nagpaalam!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'salamat ama!' sabi ni Mikan

'walang anuman Anak!' sabi ni Harin Reo

'teka nga pala! Paano ka nakaratin dito at bakit ka may pakpak?' tanong ni Mikan

'Oo! Kanina pa ako nagtataka!' sabi ni Yuka

'ahm kasi! Pinsan kita Mikan! ako ang anak ni Prinsesa Yukita!' sabi ni Natsume

'ano? Anak ka ni Ate Yukita ko!?' tanong ni Yuka

'Upo! Kung hindi po siya sa akin nagpakita hindi ko malalaman kung ano talaga ang tunay kong pagkatao!' sabi ni Natsume

'nasaan na siya?' tanong ni Yuka

'wala na si Mama! Namatay siya ng tatlong taong gulang pa lang ako!' sabi ni Natsume.

'kung ganun sino ang kausap natin kanina?' tanong ni Haring Reo

'ah! Yon po ang espirito ni Mama!' sabi ni Natsume

Biglang lumindol ng malakas

'sa tingin ko guguho na ang kahariang ito dahil wala na ang masamang kapangyarihan ko kaya kailangan na nating umalis!' sabi ni Mikan

'Oo! Bilisan natin tara lets!' sigaw ni Haring Reo

'tara let's? ano yon?' tanong ni Yuka

'hindi ko rin alam! Yon kasi ang sabi ni Natsume nang pumunta kami dito!' sabi ni Haring Reo

'bilisan na natin malapit ng gumuho ang lugar na ito!' sabi ni Shiruko at nagmadali silang lumabas sa madilim na kaharian.

Nang makalabas sila lumipad silang lahat papunta sa palasyo nila.

Ipinaalam ng Hari sa mamamayan niya na hindi na pwedeng ikasal si Mikan at Shiruko dahil kay Natsume ito magpapakasal. Maayos na ulit ang lahat.

Last Chapter:

Habang nasa bakuran ng bahay ni Natsume si Hutaro at Ruka nagtayo sila ng tint doon para hintayin ang pagbabalik nila. Para silang nagka-camping. Nasa loob ng tint si Hutaro nang pumasok si Ruka.

'tulog ka na ba?' tanong ni Ruka

'hindi pa! hindi pa ba sila bumabalik!?' tanong ni Hutaro

'hindi pa sila bumabalik!' sabi ni Ruka

'ang init naman sa loob ng tint na ito!' sabi ni Hutaro at lumabas siya sa tint. Sinundan siya ni Ruka.

'sandali! Saan ka pupunta?' tanong ni Ruka

'magpapahangin lang!' sabi ni Hutaro

'ang bango ng hangin sa gabi no!' sabi ni Hutaro

'Oo nga! Pero mas maganda ang gabi pag kasama kita!' sabi ni Ruka at niyakap niya si Hutaro. May biglang bumagsak sa harapan nila.

'ah! Multo!' sigaw nilang dalawa at nagtago sila sa loob ng tint.

'aray ko! ang sakit ng bagsak natin ah!' sabi ni Natsume

'Oo nga! Sa tingin ko nabalian ako ng backbone!' sabi ni Mikan

'ano yon? Sino kaya ang nagka-camping dito sa bakuran ng bahay ko!?' tanong ni Natsume at hinila niya ang tint.

'ah! Multo wag niyo kaming kainin!' sigaw ni Ruka

'huy! Hindi kami Multo! At hindi nangangain ang multo kundi ang aswang!' sabi ni Mikan

'sabi ko nga eh! Ikaw yan Natsume at Mikan!' sabi ni Hutaro

'okay na ba ang lahat!?' tanong ni Ruka

'Oo! Okay na ang lahat! Payag na ang ama ni Mikan na magkatuluyan kaming dalawa at payag na rin silang magpakasal kami!' sabi ni Natsume

'wow! Congrats!' sabi ni Hutaro

'pero saan kayo magpapakasal? Dito o sa fairylandia?' tanong ni Ruka

'dito at doon!' sabi ni Natsume

'dito kami magpapakasal para mainvite namin ang mga classmates, kaibigan at teachers natin at sa fairylandia dahil hindi ako pwedeng magpakasal na hindi saksi ang buong fairylandia!' sabi ni Mikan

Ikinasal si Mikan at Natsume pagkatapos nilang magaral. Una silang ikinasal sa fairylandia, isinama nila doon si Hutaro at Ruka. Namangha si Ruka at Hutaro sa ganda ng lugar tapos nagpakasal sila ulit sa mundo ng mga tao para sa ama ni Natsume. Inimbitahan nila doon lahat ng kakilala nila. Pumunta doon si Haring Reo, Reyna Yuka at Prinsipe Shiruko. Nagdesisyon silang don na manirahan sa mundo ng mga tao at pinayagan naman sila ni Haring Reo at Reyna Yuka.

Pagkalipas ng limang taon. Mayron ng isang anak na lalaki si Mikan at Natsume na pinangalanan nilang Natsuki. At naikasal na rin Ruka at Hutaro, sa katunayan may anak na rin silang babae, si Haruko. And they live happily ever after.

-----Wakas-----


End file.
